Memoirs of a Kitten I
by Angelic Traveller
Summary: The fourth tale in the Sailor Moon P series. Estrella recalls the time when Princess Charon came to live in the Moon Kingdom.
1. Prologue: A Letter from the Outer Moon

Memoirs of a Kitten - The Many Tales of Estrella

A.N. – This is story number four of the Sailor Moon P saga, and the first of the stories set in the Moon Kingdom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon; however I do own Estrella, Alexia Risolto/Sailor Charon/Princess Charon and the rest of the Royal Family of the Outer Moon.

**Memoirs of a Kitten**

**1: The Mysterious Outer Moon Princess: Charon Comes to Stay.**

**Prologue: A Letter From the Outer Moon**

Estrella stretched out on the porch and stifled a yawn; the autumn sun made her feel drowzy, but she was determined she wasn't going to fall asleep - not yet.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to her house? Surely she'll want to unpack and ensure everything is well at home before meeting us." Amy remarked. Rei shook her head as she placed the jug of lemonade on the table.

"She said that her parents were going to drop her off here at six, and since there's only five minutes to that time it's not really worth going anywhere!" She answered. The Scouts, along with Luna, Artemis, Darien and, of course, Estrella were assembled at the Hino Shrine, awaiting the return of Alexia, who had gone back to Kyoto for a week with her parents to attend a wedding as well as to visit old friends. It couldn't've come at a better time for the girl, who just three weeks before had been involved in a fight for her life against her arch nemesis, Lucilius. They all knew how much she needed to take a break so that she could come to terms with the everything that had happened, including the departure of her fiancé and the terrible news that Lucilius was still alive…

Estrella couldn't help but smile. Although it had only been seven days she had missed Alexia on every one of them. Since the day she had first told the girl that she was Sailor Charon Estrella had hated being away from her, even for just a few minutes. After all, Alexia was more than just a charge to her, she was the best friend she would ever have.

Her ears picked up suddenly as she heard the distant sound of a car door closing and her heart skipped a beat as she heard footsteps coming closer to the Shrine.

"She's here!" The kitten announced, leaping to her feet excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Mina inquired as the girls followed Estrella's lead and stood up.

"Hello?" Alexia's voice sounded as she reached the top of the steps. "Hi!" She greeted them all happily as soon as she appeared.

"Hi! How are you?" Serena was the first to rush forward and grab their friend's hands. "How was Kyoto? Was the wedding beautiful?"

"Woah! I don't know which question to answer first!" Alexia grinned, sitting down.

"How about 'how are you'?" Rei smiled, pouring her a drink.

"I'm fine, thanks. I had such a great time in Kyoto…" Estrella was looking at the girl, her green eyes bright with joy, as she walked over and nuzzled her cheek against the girl's bare ankles. "'Strella!" Alexia exclaimed, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Here you are! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too," Estrella purred. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, 'Strella. I wish we could've smuggled you along with us." Alexia told her, then looked at Amy. "I hope she wasn't any trouble for you, Aims."

"None at all," the blue-haired girl smiled. "We had a wonderful time together, didn't we?"

"Yes, I learnt some fascinating things!" Estrella snuggled up closer to the girl.

"So, tell us about the wedding!" Lita spoke up, her eyes eager for information.

"Yeah! Was the bride's dress totally breath-taking?" Mina added, her voice urging her on.

"Well, now you mention it…" Alexia began to relate her tale, her voice light and cheerful. Estrella, in Alexia's lap, once again closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, allowing Alexia's voice to lull her to sleep. She found her mind wasn't on the conversation, but was drifting back to the time of the Moon Kingdom…

x x x x x

_Several centuries before - The Moon Kingdom._

The war had begun on the day of Estrella's birth.

A month had now passed since then, a month of bitterness and hostility between the planets Pluto and Palazea of the Xera Galaxy and a month of anxiety on Queen Serenity's behalf.

The gentle and peace-loving queen had been placed in the middle of the fracas, both sides pleading for her alliance. She had flatly refused on numerous occasions to get involved, saying it was between them alone. However it was getting more difficult by the day, with other planets from both galaxies taking sides and pledging allegiances.

It was on that day, a month after the first assault and the birth of the feline adviser-to-be, that a new princess came to reside on the Moon.

Serenity, her daughter, Luna, Artemis and Estrella were sat in the gardens discussing the situation.

"Mother, do you believe the war will be over soon?" Princess Serena inquired.

"I wish I knew; however, I'm afraid the end is unforeseeable." She sighed in response.

"I hope Princess Pluto is safe and well." Luna spoke up. The princess had left her post at the Gates of Time to assist her home planet in the battle.

They had heard nothing from her since she'd left.

"I'm sure she will be, she's strong." Artemis reassured her. Meanwhile Estrella was staring at the stars above them, awed at how bright they shone and just how many there were. She didn't really have any idea what was happening, she just knew it wasn't good. She had heard the word 'war' every day of her brief life, and understood it must be something very terrible because when the people around her said it their eyes weren't bright, their mouths didn't turn up and their voices were quiet and made her feel sad and scared. She looked at Queen Serenity's pale and anxious face, which she was very accustomed to seeing. She had hardly seen the queen smile, but the few times she had Estrella had been amazed by how beautiful she was. She wished the war, whatever it was, would just go away so that she could watch Serenity smile all the time.

"Your Majesty, this letter has just arrived for you." A male voice suddenly announced, interrupting the kitten's star gazing session. A man, one of Serenity's courtiers, was stood next to the queen. In his hand was a small white envelope, which he handed to the woman. The first thing she did was look at the wax crest, sealing the envelope shut.

"The symbol of Charon." She murmured, her expression unreadable; she then looked up at the man. "Any more news?" The courtier looked grave.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Palazea have attacked Pluto again, and Neptune have sent out troops." Serenity sighed wearily

"Very well. Many thanks, you may leave." As he walked away she glanced down at the envelope again. "Why does this letter make me feel nervous?" She asked herself out loud, turning it over and over in her hands. Estrella knew that Charon was the moon of Pluto, she'd heard various stories of it; one of her favourites that Princess Venus often told was the tale of the Princess Charon - the Outer Moon Princess. She was a legend, spoken of for many years - said to be more graceful than one hundred swans, with dark hair and in contrast eyes of the palest blue. However everyone, especially anyone close to Serenity, as she and Queen Chara of Charon had been the best of friends since childhood, knew that the King and Queen of Charon had just one child - a son named Prince Char, after his father; and so it was just a fairytale.

"Perhaps they're finally joining the fight and are asking us to help in some way?" Serena suggested.

"I cannot believe that." Luna spoke up immediately, her voice rather sharp.

Charon was an extremely peaceful place, Chara and her husband hated war and had been reported to be against the strife between Pluto and Palazea, refusing, just like Serenity, to be any part of it.

"Well if it is, it's a waste of time." Serenity said rather harshly. "They know very well that I won't get involved." Her voice softened as she continued: "I hope it is just a letter from Chara, I haven't heard from her for such a long time." She carefully opened the envelope and read the note within. Her daughter and advisers watched curiously as her eyes narrowed slightly. "My, my…I am not sure how to react…" she murmured, her voice serious but at the same time surprised.

"What say, Maj'stee?" Estrella squeaked as she jumped rather thoughtlessly onto the table.

"Estrella!" Luna reprimanded the kitten. Serenity, ignoring Estrella's over-excited behaviour, cleared her throat and read out loud:

"'_Dearest Serenity,_

_ Please excuse me for not delivering this personally, but it is far too dangerous with the ensuing war around us._

_I am writing to ask a favour of you. You have been like a sister to me for a long time now and I am sure you will help myself and my husband. We have been keeping a secret from the galaxy, in fact, the universe, for quite a while now and I am truly sorry that I have not been able to tell you sooner. The secret is that the legend of the Outer Moon Princess is true. We have a daughter, a little older than your own. She is our pride and joy and very precious to us, as I know doubtlessly I can have no more children. We never let her out of our sight and her brother Char usually protects her but due to the war he has agreed to go and fight for Pluto. It is becoming more and more problematic for us and so our kingdom must now become involved, even though it is against both mine and my husband's wishes. Therefore we fear we cannot look after her the way we usually do. We fear for her safety and so the favour we ask is - would it be possible for us to send her to stay in the Moon Kingdom, away from the evils of the war? We know you would care for her as if she were your own and trust you greatly._

_Please send us a rapid response, for we do not have much time left. _

_With all my love and best wishes,_

_Chara._'"

"They have a _daughter_?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I knew they had a son, but I thought Princess Charon was just a legend!" Luna murmured in wonder.

"What do you intend to do, mother?" Princess Serena inquired anxiously. Serenity folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope.

"It seems rather hypocritical as I said I wouldn't get involved - but there's only one thing I _can_ do. Chara is my best friend, and although I must admit I am rather hurt that she felt she could not divulge her secret to me before now I cannot bear to even _think_ of refusing their request and allowing that poor child see the war." She stood up. "I will send word immediately for them to send her to us as soon as possible." She turned to her daughter. "Would you inform the other princesses of the news?"

"Yes, mother." She also got to her feet. "Come, Luna and Artemis." The cats nodded and followed her.

"New princess?" Estrella looked up at Serenity with her innocent green eyes. Serenity picked her up from the table and smiled fondly at her, causing the kitten's little heart to skip a beat as she saw the glow, even more beautiful and breath-taking than the stars she'd been watching earlier, in the queen's eyes.

"Yes, little one, a new princess."


	2. Charon and Estrella

**Chapter 1: Estrella and Charon**

"I cannot believe this! There really _is_ a Princess Charon!" Princess Venus exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, but I wonder if she is like the legendary one?" Princess Jupiter spoke up. The Princesses of Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars were assembled along with Princess Serena and the cats in the parlour, discussing the surprising announcement that the Moon Princess had just made to them.

"Good point, Jupiter. Perhaps the legend was invented to hide the true princess's identity?" Mercury mused wisely.

"Venus - story!" Estrella exclaimed. "Tell! Tell!" Venus beamed and got to her feet.

"Well, the story begins on the sixteenth birthday of Prince Char of Charon, the moon of Pluto. Amidst the joyous celebrations his parents Queen Chara and King Char were very sad - now their son had come of age he no longer needed their care. They desperately wanted another child to look after however they believed they could not have one.

"Now one day Queen Chara was shopping at the local market, something she couldn't do very often because of her position but something she enjoyed doing when she could. As she walked along she accidentally bumped into a small girl. The girl looked at the queen's stomach and placed her hands on it. She said, 'are you happy that you are with child?' Of course, Chara was confused by this girl's words; but a few months later Chara discovered she was indeed pregnant - just as the girl had said! The queen was curious about this girl, and requested she be found and brought to the palace. Her guards and advisers searched the land for the girl she'd described however they had no luck.

"One evening, when Chara was almost asleep, a gentle breeze caused the canopy of her bed to flutter, which was strange as no windows were open. The queen sat up - and there, stood at the bottom of the bed, was the girl! She was silent, merely smiling sweetly, and Chara took her image in with wide eyes. She couldn't help but notice how she resembled herself when she had been a child - the same long, dark, green hair; but her eyes were of the palest blue.

"'Who are you?' The queen inquired.

'I am your daughter in the future,' the girl replied. 'The child you are bearing will grow to be me.' Chara gasped.

'But…how?' She whispered, but with another breeze the girl vanished.

"Months passed quickly, and Chara gave birth, unsurprisingly, to a lovely baby girl. Such was their love for their newborn daughter that the king and queen decided to name her after their kingdom, and therefore she became Princess Charon. As she grew up she was cared for by both of them and her older brother and by her eighth birthday she was exact image of the girl who had visited Chara all those years ago - soft skin, hair the same colour and length as her mother's and eyes so pale that they shone like blue ice. She was polite and a magnificent dancer, imbued with an incredible grace, and she filled her parents with great joy and pride.

"Thus, this was the tale of the Outer Moon Princess." Venus ended with a flourish of her hands and curtsied deeply as the other princesses applauded and Estrella cheered. The kitten loved listening to Venus's stories, she always acted out what she was saying so beautifully that Estrella never wanted her to stop.

"I am quite looking forward to having a new princess around." Mars remarked.

"New friend!" Estrella beamed. "Me like new friends!" Venus nodded.

"So do I, Estrella."

"And how do we know that she is going to be nice? She is probably going to be spoilt, big-headed and rude! How many other princesses have a famous story written about them?" Jupiter said pointedly.

"Once again Jupiter has a point. Did it not say in Chara's letter that the princess has never once been out of her, her husband's or her son's sight?" Mercury remarked, they all nodded. "We may have to be a little careful around our new visitor."

"You've been awfully quiet." Mars said to Princess Serena. The blonde girl looked at her companions with a rather anxious expression on her face.

"Sorry, I just cannot help but wonder how Charon is going to react to being so far away from home…" she sighed. "We must make her feel welcome and not leave her out of anything - no matter what. Also, I cannot agree with what Jupiter thinks; my mother speaks so highly of Queen Chara that I cannot believe that her child would be in any way spoilt." The others nodded just as Queen Serenity entered.

"Hello, girls," she greeted them all pleasantly. "I wanted to inform you all that the Princess Charon will be arriving early tomorrow morning. I would like you all to be assembled in the landing bay in order to greet her."

"Very well, mother." Serena looked up at her. "Will you sit with us for a while? You look tired." Serenity shook her head regretfully.

"I am afraid I just have too much to do, my dear." She replied. "I will see you all at dinner." With that she left again.

"She must have much to arrange before the princess's arrival." Mercury remarked. "Perhaps we ought to inquire if there is anything that we can do to help."

"That is a good idea, Mercury." Mars agreed. "We cannot expect Serenity to do everything herself."

"Let us go after her, then." Jupiter announced, getting to her feet.

"You also, Estrella!" Venus declared and scooped the kitten up in her arms.

Queen Serenity was still walking down the corridor as the girls caught her up.

"Oh, hello again," she remarked with surprise. "How can I help you all?"

"You should really be asking us how _we _can help _you_." Serena smiled. "We would like to assist you in preparing for Princess Charon's arrival, mother."

"Help Maj'stee!" Estrella piped up. Serenity smiled at them all.

"That is very kind of you." She told them. "Follow me and we shall see what still needs to be done."

x x x x x

"Well, Your Majesty, this is quite an event, isn't it?" The Lunarian Ambassador, Xizor, remarked as casually as he could despite his very clear agitation over everything. It was the next day, and he was stood in the landing bay alongside Queen Serenity, the princesses, cats and a few of the courtiers. The atmosphere was tense and excited, as the murmuring coming from both princesses and courtiers filled the area with a buzzing sound. "It is not every day that you receive someone you did not think existed, what?" Serenity, who stood with her hands clasped in front of her and a solemn expression on her face, wasn't listening.

"Not long now." She murmured to herself, looking at the starlit sky.

Estrella had noticed how serious Serenity looked and wondered if perhaps she was worried that the new princess would not be a very nice one. She looked over at the princesses who were already there - Princess Venus, who could tell wonderful stories and make her laugh; Princess Mars, who never really said much but when she did she was always very sweet; Princess Mercury, who always seemed to be looking at big, thick books and said lots of long words that Estrella never understood; Princess Jupiter, who was very brave and always looked after her when they walked down the long, dark corridors; and finally Princess Serena, who was beautiful, friendly and allowed her to sleep in her lap as long as she wanted.

Estrella's curiosity got the better of her in the end, and so she trotted over to Queen Serenity and asked:

"Maj'stee? What new princess like?" Serenity looked down at her and a small smile came to her lips.

"I do not know, Estrella. But if she is anything like her mother then she will be lovely." She replied.

"It's here! It's here!" A female courtier suddenly exclaimed, pointing out towards the small, silver spacecraft that was getting closer to them by the second. The buzzing of the small crowd suddenly got louder.

"Ship! Ship!" Estrella exclaimed delightedly, running back to the princesses.

"That is right, Estrella, you clever little thing!" Princess Serena smiled, picking her up.

"The ship which holds you-know-who." Venus added as it landed in the bay. The crowd hushed as (after what seemed like a lifetime to Estrella) the doors slid open and a man walked out.

"Your Majesty," he greeted as he bowed deeply to Serenity. "Their Royal Highnesses Queen Chara and King Char send their love, best wishes and deepest thanks." Serenity nodded. "The princess, I am afraid, is rather nervous, she has rarely set foot out of the grounds of the royal palace of Charon and never without a member of her family and has never been in a crowd of strangers."

"I see," Serenity responded, nodding her head slowly. "I will go on board to speak with her and reassure her that we are all friends here." It was the man's turn to nod.

"Very well, Your Majesty." He walked back to the ship. Serenity turned to her companions and gazed at each of them firmly.

"Now you heard what the man said, so please do not get too excited."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The princesses replied in unison; the courtiers nodded understandingly.

"Good." With that she turned and entered the ship.

"Fancy that, hardly ever leaving the palace grounds!" Venus remarked.

"She must have been awfully lonely." Mercury said quietly.

"Another clue that she might be spoilt." Jupiter added.

"Shh! Here they come!" Mars exclaimed as Serenity reappeared, a smile adorning her face. She took a side-step, and a terrified looking girl was revealed.

"That is her!" Venus whispered excitedly. "Just like the legend!"

Estrella, still in Serena's arms, gasped quietly as soon as she saw her, her mouth remaining open as she gaped at the arrival. She was real! The Outer Moon Princess, whose story she loved to hear since her birth, was now stood in front of her! She looked exactly like how Venus had described her…

But there was something about her that was different…

The princess's pale blue eyes were wide with fear as she stared out at the group. Her hair was the same colour and length as Princess Pluto's and she was of an average height for a fourteen year old although her legs seemed to be very long. She was wearing an ankle-length, fitted gown, which was held up by thin straps. The purple bodice was edged with silver and covered in tiny glass beads, which glittered brightly as the light hit them. The skirt consisted of three layers of different shades of purple and different lengths. She was clutching something small in her hands, but, try as she might, Estrella couldn't make out what it was. Queen Serenity was carrying a long, thick, dark purple cloak, which the princess must have been wearing. The princesses gazed in awe as she walked from the ship, each step she took was very graceful and light. She suddenly froze, and looked around her like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Serenity also stopped, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to look up sharply, panic visible in her eyes. As soon as their eyes met Serenity smiled gently and she smiled back, her eyes softening. Estrella felt confused as Serena placed her back on the ground - the princess was so scared! The Outer Moon Princess in her imagination was always very brave!

"Everyone, this is Princess Charon." Serenity introduced. "Your Highness, these are some of my loyal courtiers," the courtiers bowed and curtsied to the girl, then continued to stare at her. "My ambassador, Xizor." The man rushed forward, bowing over and over as he got closer to her.

"It is an absolute honour to meet you, Your Highness, an absolute honour." He gushed, bowing again. Serenity gazed at him warningly, and he immediately shuffled back to where he had been stood before. The queen continued with her introductions.

"And finally here are the princesses of the Inner Galaxy, who reside here also." Serenity led the newcomer towards them. "Princess Venus," Venus stepped forward and took Charon's hands, giving the girl her best smile, which unfortunately wasn't returned.

"Welcome, Princess Charon." She greeted, then walked back to her place.

"Princess Mars." Mars smiled and nodded slightly, Charon nodded back, her face very solemn.

"Princess Mercury." Mercury stepped forward shyly.

"Hello, Princess Charon, I hope we can become friends."

"Princess Jupiter."

"Nice to meet you at last, Princess Charon."

"And my daughter, Princess Serena." Serena curtsied politely and then gave Charon a reassuring smile.

"Welcome, Princess Charon; please, do not be nervous, we will look after you and I hope you will feel comfortable and at home here in our kingdom." Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter, then turned back to Charon.

"And here are my advisers - Luna and Artemis, and my adviser-to-be, Estrella." The two older cats took a step forward and bowed their heads respectfully.

That was when Estrella saw her chance to get really close to the new princess.

Before anyone could say or do anything she shot forward, launching herself towards Princess Charon's chest, expecting the girl to catch her.

"New princess!" She cried out excitedly.

Unfortunately, Estrella didn't get the reaction she'd hoped for.

Princess Charon's eyes once again widened with fear as the kitten leapt at her. Letting out a terrified cry the girl moved to hide behind Queen Serenity swiftly. Estrella fortunately landed on her feet and stood staring at Charon. She hadn't caught her! She was scared of her! At first the kitten didn't know how to react to this, then decided to do what she did best - she began to wail loudly, tears immediately rolling down her cheek. "New princess…mean!" She sobbed, and the courtiers gasped at her outburst.

"Estrella!" The other princesses exclaimed, shocked at what she'd just done and what she'd said. Charon, meanwhile, was peeking out from behind Serenity's back.

"What…was that?" She whispered, using her voice for the first time. "I have never seen anything like it before in my life!" Serenity looked at her sympathetically.

"She is a cat; I am so sorry she scared you, she is only a baby and gets excited rather easily." Charon looked at the other princesses, who were trying to calm down the distraught kitten.

"I am so sorry," she announced, and suddenly started to cry as well. "So sorry indeed!" With that she turned and ran back to the Charonian ship.

"Charon!" Serenity called after her, then sighed and looked back at Estrella. "Oh, Estrella." She murmured, shaking her head sadly. Estrella sniffled and blinked her eyes.

"Me do bad?" She whimpered, and the queen nodded. "Me sorry."

"It is not I you should be apologising to." She told her, then went after the upset princess.

"I see I am going to have to give you some lessons in self-control." Luna said sternly to the kitten. "You cannot just go throwing yourself at strangers like that!"

"Sorry." Estrella murmured again, unable to look up from the ground. Queen Serenity had been right - she had made the new princess cry and run away, and she knew that it was her fault. She decided that the next time she saw her she would apologise.

"What shall we do now?" Princess Mars asked. "Should we go and help Serenity?" Serena shook her head.

"No, I think we should go back into the palace and wait until Charon comes to us." She announced.

"That is a good idea." Mercury agreed.

x x x x x

The following hour passed slowly. The princesses and Estrella had been in the parlour since leaving the landing bay, and Queen Serenity had been in to inform them that the distraught and clearly homesick Charon had been taken straight to her room, where she had almost immediately fallen asleep. The other princesses all felt quite sorry for her.

"I do not think I have ever seen anyone look quite so frightened," Princess Mercury remarked. "Poor thing."

"I do hope she is going to feel better soon." Princess Serena spoke up. "There was an unmistakable warmth in her eyes, despite her nervousness - I could tell straight away that once she has got used to her surroundings she will be a good friend to us all."

"It is a shame she did not get off to the best start," Mars spoke in her gentle manner. "But I am sure with time everything will be fine."

"So, Jupiter, what do you think?" Venus inquired curiously. "Do you still believe she is spoilt and rude?"

"No, I do not. She would have been a lot more confident otherwise." The brunette princess answered.

"Have you had much experience with spoilt people, Jupiter?" Mercury inquired.

"Only one, my cousin; she is terrible." Jupiter shuddered. "She is, without a doubt, the best tantrum thrower in the galaxy, if not the universe!" Estrella was sat on the floor, not really listening to the conversation. Her mind was going through what had happened at the landing bay over and over again; each time realising just how badly she'd behaved. She felt so ashamed of herself, for one of the first things she had learnt was the difference between right and wrong, and she had let that lesson slip out of her mind that day. It had been only a week after her birth and she had just found her feet. Whilst taking a tour of the palace to show off her new-found skill she had come across the kitchen, where the cooks were preparing dinner. Feeling hungry the kitten had sneaked in, leapt up onto one of the work surfaces, and immediately taken a piece of hot fish from a plate. She had dropped it straight away, burning her mouth, and had started to cry loudly. One of the cooks had grabbed hold of her, furious, and had taken her to Queen Serenity. Estrella had expected the queen to be sympathetic and understanding when she explained tearfully what had happened; however, Serenity had simply sat and looked at her seriously. After a few moments of silence the kitten had meekly apologised and Serenity had asked her if she had learnt anything. Estrella had nodded, and said that she shouldn't have gone into the kitchen and would never do it again. After that Serenity had smiled and asked someone to fetch Estrella a bowl of water to cool her aching mouth.

What she had done earlier had been no better than going into the kitchen. She had gone against what Queen Serenity had asked and that was why she had spoken to her so firmly following the incident. She got to her feet, deciding that she'd sat around, feeling sorry for herself, long enough. It was time for her to be brave, go to the princess's room and apologise to her. She just hoped that she wouldn't get lost on the way…

"Estrella, where are you going?" Serena inquired.

"Me go walk." She announced.

"Do not get lost!" Mercury called after her as she left. Estrella looked up and down the corridor as she tried to remember which way it was to the princess' rooms. Finally she decided to go left, although she didn't know why. She walked along, looking at the pictures that lined the walls, or the pretty rugs she walked over, anything that happened to catch her attention. She suddenly noticed how dark the corridor she was walking along was getting and then there was a loud bang as a door behind her closed, leaving her in almost complete darkness.

"Princesses? Luna? Art'mis? Maj'stee?" She called out nervously. She was trapped in a long corridor lined with portraits. Slits of light came in through tiny windows near the ceiling, slightly illuminating massive suits of armour, which looked twice as big and scary in the dark to her. "Luuuuunaaa! Aaaart'miiiiis! Maaaaj'steeee…" She wailed loudly, her tear-filled eyes so tightly screwed shut that she walked straight into a suit of armour with a clatter. Thinking it was a monster she squealed and tried to hide behind a vase - before realising what she'd really ran into. She once again began to wail.

Suddenly everything became bright as the light came on.

"Shhhh…please, do not cry." A voice whispered gently. Estrella stopped straight away, and stared at the armour, before realising the voice had come from a little way off. The kitten turned, sniffling, to see who had spoken and immediately gasped.

It was Princess Charon.

"New princess…" Estrella remarked, cowering slightly. Charon looked at her with a sad expression.

"Please, do not be afraid of me; I am sorry that I upset you before…"

"Me sorry too!" Estrella blurted out instantly. "Me scare princess and make cry!"

"Oh, it was not your fault, really!" Charon exclaimed. "It is just that everything was so strange and new to me and I have never seen a cat before…"

"Me no cat! Me kitten!" Estrella announced proudly, much to the bewilderment of the princess.

"But Queen Serenity told me you were a cat…" She murmured.

"She is, kitten is the name for a baby cat." Another voice piped up, and they turned to look at Katarina, one of Serenity's hand-maidens. "Have you been trying to confuse our guest, Estrella?" She then turned to the princess, her red hair swishing as she went, and curtsied. "My name is Katarina, Queen Serenity sent me to find you in order to fit you for a new dress."

"It is nice to meet you, Katarina." Charon smiled. "I hope you have not been searching for me for long. I got rather bored after I woke up and decided to take a little tour of the palace." Estrella looked up at Charon and beamed. _Princess smile pretty!_ She thought to herself with joy. _Look just like story princess!_

"No, I haven't been looking for long." Katarina replied. "Anyway, let us go! I have _just_ the dress for you!" With that, the hand-maiden took hold of Charon's arm and led her away. Estrella watched for a moment before deciding she would rather be with the two girls than on her own with the suits of armour again.

x x x x x

"You must be quite warm in that dress, the material looks quite thick. Oh, and Queen Serenity gave me the cloak you were wearing - it's so heavy! I don't know how you could have worn it! Still, I guess it's ideal in that bitter Charonian weather, isn't it? I'm not surprised that Queen Serenity asked me to find you a new dress, though; I've never been to Charon but I can imagine that it's a great deal warmer here." Katarina talked as she rifled through one of the many rails of gowns that filled the room. "Now, I'm guessing you like purple; I'm right, aren't I? Hmmm…where is it? I _know_ I put it here somewhere…"

Charon was sat on a chair nearby, staring at the talkative hand-maiden's back somewhat nervously. Her hands were playing with the skirt of her dress, gathering the material slightly then letting it loose again repeatedly. Estrella was, in turn, observing the princess curiously. She noticed how her back was very stiff and straight and she sat so still that the kitten was reminded of the statues in the gallery. Sensing the girl's nerves she mewed softly and instinctively rubbed her side against the princess's foot, which caused the girl to flinch slightly and a slight gasp escaped her lips. Estrella looked up quickly, wondering if she had done a bad thing, to gaze with wide eyes at Charon, who was looking down at her.

"Oh, it is you, Estrella." She remarked, looking relieved.

"Estrella! How did you get in here?!" Katarina exclaimed, turning away from the rail for a moment to stare at the cat.

"Follow you." She simply responded, and Katarina sighed and shook her head.

"You know you're not allowed in here." She told her, then looked at Charon. "Is she bothering you, Your Highness?" The princess and kitten were still gazing at each other.

"No, not at all." Charon finally answered. Estrella's eyes lit up happily at this - just wait until she told the other princesses how nice Charon was!

"Me stay?" Estrella inquired hopefully, using her best wide-eyed expression as she looked at Katarina.

"Very well - but you keep away from the rails with those claws of yours!" The hand-maiden warned, then went back to what she was doing. "A-ha! Found it!" She picked a hangar from the rail and held up the dress, which was hidden by a protective cover. "This was made by one of Queen Serenity's favourite dressmakers a couple of months ago. It's quite an unusual design, I've wanted to put someone in it since it first arrived - and I think you're _just_ the princess for it!" She placed the covered dress in Charon's lap. "Now, if you'll slip it on we can see if any alterations are needed."

Silence suddenly reigned the room.

Estrella switched her gaze between the expectant hand-maiden and Princess Charon, whose cheeks were turning red as she stared down at the dress.

"Is there some kind of problem?" Katarina inquired, tilting her head to once side slightly as she regarded the red-faced girl. Estrella was feeling confused and slightly worried, for she had never seen anyone blush before.

"Charon not well?" She asked anxiously.

"No; it is just…" Charon murmured quietly. "Would you possibly mind turning away whilst I undress?" Katarina's eyes widened as she understood.

"Ooooh, of _course_! I'm sorry, I guess I'd be pretty embarrassed too if _I_ were asked to take my clothes off in front of a complete stranger!" She grabbed hold of Estrella and turned her back to the princess. "Now, don't you peek, you naughty kitten!"

"Me _not_ naughty!" Estrella immediately protested. "'Strella good cat!"

"And that's why you came in here when you know you're not allowed to, hmmm?" Katarina reminded her, and Estrella realised immediately that the girl was right, not that she would admit it.

"Hmmph!" She huffed, and if it were possible for a cat to do she would have folded her arms across her chest. Instead she resorted to sticking her tongue out at the hand-maiden, who merely sighed and shook her head. Then Estrella's ear picked up as she heard something behind them. It was a sweet and melodious sound, a sound which Estrella had rarely heard during her short life - laughter.

"I am sorry for laughing, but Estrella, you look so adorable when you are annoyed!" Charon chuckled. "I am ready now, you may turn around." The hand-maiden set Estrella on the ground before turning to check how the dress looked.

"Pretty!" Was the first word out of Estrella's mouth as she looked. Charon was now wearing a high-collared, sleeveless, lilac dress made out of thin, soft material, which fell right to the floor. Up one side was a slit that came to a stop just above her knee.

"Yes, it _is_ pretty, but it is rather long _and_ it's too loose around the waist." Katarina remarked, walking around the girl. She stood for a moment, thinking, then clicked her fingers. "I have just the thing!" She walked over to a shelf and picked up a thick, pink belt made of the same material with a gold clasp. She wrapped it around the princess's waist and smiled triumphantly as it fitted perfectly. "There! Now if you'll stand on the chair I can start pinning the bottom so I can shorten it." She helped the girl onto the chair and then knelt down to get to work.

"Princess like dress?" Estrella asked, getting quite interested in a length of red ribbon she had just found on the floor.

"Yes, it is very nice." Charon responded. "I shall be sad to not be able to wear my other dress, however. My mother worked very hard on designing it."

"Your mother _designed _your dress?!" Katarina exclaimed, clearly amazed. "I thought she'd be too busy with royal affairs to do something like that! I know for a fact Queen Serenity is!"

"It is her hobby, she likes to do it in her spare time." Charon explained. "Even as we speak she is designing my coronation gown…"

"Really?" The hand-maiden mumbled through the pins she held between her lips. "Isn't it a bit early to be doing that?"

"Not really, I only have 2 more Earth years until I am crowned. My mother plans to give up the throne then; she wants to be able to teach me the ways of a Queen herself, so would rather I take the throne as soon as possible rather than wait until she is either too old or dies."

"That's quite a lot of responsibility for a young lady." Katarina remarked.

"I suppose it is, but I shall have my mother there to aid me."

Estrella, meanwhile, was batting the ribbon around with her paws happily. This was the most fun she had ever had! Much better than learning how to read or how to be a good adviser! Suddenly the ribbon became tangled around her front right leg, and as she she tried to remove it with her left that too got tied up! Panicking, because she knew Katarina would be angry if she saw that she'd been playing around, she headed for the slightly open doorway; however, she stumbled over the ribbon and fell flat on her nose!

That was all it took.

Managing to sit up, her pink nose throbbing, Estrella started to tremble and tears stung her eyes.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" She wailed. "WAAAAAAHHH!!" The hand-maiden and the princess, their conversation about the responsibilities of a queen disturbed, turn to stare at the hysterical kitten.

"Estrellaaaaa!" Katarina growled, noticing the piece of ribbon, which was actually intended for Princess Mars's new dress and must have somehow fallen on the floor, around the kitten's front paws.

"Estrella!" Charon exclaimed sympathetically, although there was also a hint of amusement in her voice. She stepped down from the chair, crouched down in front of the distressed kitten and removed the ribbon from her legs. "Do not cry now."

"Nose hurts!" Estrella sobbed, using one of her now ribbon-free paws to rub it.

Then Charon did something surprising.

She reached forward, hands visibly trembling, picked Estrella up and gently kissed her nose!

"When I was little, the only thing that could make me feel better if I hurt myself was a kiss from my mother." She told her softly, still holding the kitten. Estrella blinked at the girl, her nose tingling slightly where Charon had kissed it.

"Feel much better now." She commented, and she was telling the truth. "But you not 'Strella's mama…"

"I know that I am not, but I would like to be your friend." Charon's eyes were shining and kind, and Estrella knew exactly what she wanted to say to the girl.

"Princess already 'Strella's friend." With that she wriggled in the girl's hands until she was close enough to touch her no longer hurting nose to Charon's.

"Awww, I can't stay mad at you, Estrella - you're too cute!" Katarina exclaimed from behind them. "Now, Your Highness, if you'll take off the dress again I'll get to work altering it and it should be ready for the formalities later." Charon looked up at Katarina and Estrella could immediately tell she was nervous again by the way her grip on her tightened slightly.

"Formalities?" She repeated cautiously, standing up; Katarina smiled.

"Of course, tonight there will be a party in celebration of your arrival here. It's going to be a huge event!"

"I see…" Charon murmured, looking away and biting her lower lip slightly. "I suppose there will be lots of people there…"

"Oh, hundreds! Everyone is just _dying_ to meet you!" The hand-maiden gushed, and then noticed how pale Charon's face suddenly was. "Oh! Don't be scared about it! You'll be well looked after, the other princesses will make sure of that! I don't think you could ever find a nicer group of girls."

"Princesses friends!" Estrella added in her best reassuring manner.

"I hope so." Charon murmured, then shook her head and smiled. "Now, I ought to get out of this dress and then perhaps you can show me around the palace, Estrella."

"Me do that!" Estrella beamed, feeling quite important.


	3. The Nasty Duchess and the Party

Chapter 2: The Nasty Duchess and the Party

"One day me be good adviser, yes?" Estrella inquired curiously to the two guards who were stood on patrol outside the palace doors. She had taken Charon on a tour of the palace as promised…well, she had _attempted_ to take her on a tour, anyway. Almost as soon as they'd left the dressing room the kitten had realised they were completely lost, and had fallen into a state of distress. Fortunately for Charon, who had been trying desperately to stop her from crying, Xizor came along and offered to continue the tour. So Estrella had been freed of her task, much to her disappointment. She was now sat, waiting for an answer to her question when she her ears pricked up.

_Clack, clack, clack_…

The kitten immediately leapt to her feet, the hair on her back rising. She hissed quietly, much to the surprise of the guards.

"What's wrong, Estrella?" The older of the pair asked.

"Nasty Duchess here." She muttered, her eyes narrowed.

Estrella had only met the woman once before, and she had almost instantly disliked her. She had only been a couple of weeks old at the time, and had almost choked from inhaling the duchess's overpowering and probably overpriced perfume. As Estrella had innocently complained to Serenity about it the duchess had picked her up, remarked to the queen that she was a 'scrawny beast' and promptly dropped her into Serenity's arms, saying that she hoped the kitten would soon learn some proper manners and how to speak correctly to a lady.

"I was wondering when she'd make an appearance, she's probably heard about the new arrival." The other guard commented.

"I was surprised that she wasn't waiting at the landing bay with everyone else." The first guard replied.

Then, she finally appeared.

"Good day to you, Duchess Ashral." Both guards quickly greeted her in unison. Ashral's thickly-painted, bright red lips were curled up in a smug smile as she strutted up to them in her far-too-high-heels.

"Isn't it just?" She sighed loudly, dropping her (rather heavy) bag directly into the arms of the unsuspecting younger guard, who caught it just before it hit the ground. "I mean, it is not every day that one returns from a _blissful_,_ luxurious_ two week holiday on Venus, is it?" Estrella hissed again, but the duchess didn't seem to hear. "Now, you shall take me to the queen, so I can tell her all about it. I am sure she will be _thrilled_ to know what a wonderful time I had!" The guards looked at one another curiously, much to the confusion of Ashral. "What? What is it? Tell me at once!" She demanded. The younger guard replied.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard _what_, exactly, young man?" She snapped impatiently.

"About the new princess…"

There was a moment of silence as Ashral took this news in.

"The - _what_?!" Her voice was soft and her eyes seemed to become brighter all of a sudden.

"The new princess." The older guard repeated. Ashral huffed with annoyance.

"I heard what he said, you idiot! Who is she?" She leant closer. "Have one of those strange Outer Galaxy planets decided to send someone?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Estrella was suddenly gripped by panic - the guards _couldn't_ tell the nasty duchess! She'd go straight after Charon and ask her lots of horrible questions! She grabbed hold of the older guard's cloak in her mouth and started to tug with all her might. He looked down at her in confusion.

"What's the matter, Estrella?" He asked, seeing the imploring gaze she was giving him. Ashral glared at her in disgust.

"Shoo, shoo, you rude creature!" She snapped, waving her hands at the kitten.

"No tell! No tell!" Estrella exclaimed frantically. "No tell about Charon!"

She froze - she'd said her name!

Ashral stared at her in shock for a moment, having heard what she'd said, then snorted.

"Charon? You stupid animal, there is no such person!" The guards looked at Estrella, who was mortified, and then at each other. Ashral's eyes narrowed wickedly and her smile broadened. "There _is_ a Princess Charon, isn't there…" She said it more as a statement than a question; still, the guards nodded. "Ha!" She let out a triumphant cry. "My day is getting better by the moment! Forget about Queen Serenity - take me to meet this new princess - now!"

x x x x x

Estrella ran as fast as her little legs would carry her in pursuit of Ashral, who was marching purposefully through the entrance hall of the palace with the guard. She _had_ to stop the nasty duchess somehow! But that was the problem - how would she do it?

As it happened she would not have to do anything, for Queen Serenity chose that very moment to step into the hall.

"Ahhh, _hello_, Your Majesty!" Ashral greeted in her most overly-gracious tone. "I was just coming to tell you all about my holiday when I heard the _wonderful_ news!" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"And what news would that be, Nerina?" She inquired, which confused Estrella greatly. Why was she asking that? Surely she knew what she was talking about!

"The news of Princess Charon's arrival, of course!" Ashral exclaimed excitedly. "Now, I was just on my way to introduce myself and welcome her to the Kingdom…" she was about to start walking again when Serenity stepped directly in front of her, a serious look on her face.

"I am afraid that will not be possible," she announced and Ashral's mouth opened, as if she were about to protest. "She is currently preparing herself for the event I am holding this evening to formally introduce her to the court." Ashral sniffed and pushed her shoulders back.

"An event, you say?" She remarked. "Well, I guess I shall have to wait until then."

"Yes, I guess you shall." Serenity replied. "Now, why don't you go home and have a nice rest before this evening? I am sure you are very tired after your long journey home."

"Now that you mention it…" the duchess stifled a very obviously fake yawn. "I do feel rather weary. I think I shall take a walk through the public gardens and then do as you suggested."

"Very good; after all, we do not want you to be so tired tonight that you miss the festivities." Serenity smiled kindly as the woman turned around and left. Estrella breathed a sigh of relief as Serenity picked her up. The kitten was feeling rather puzzled about how Serenity had treated Ashral. It was clear to her that the queen was not fond of the duchess and had not wanted Charon to meet her, but she'd still invited her to the party. One of the first things she had learnt from Luna was that honesty was the best policy, but Serenity hadn't told Ashral what she had really been thinking.

"Maj'stee…you no like duchess, yes? But you nice to her, why?" She inquired curiously. Serenity's eyes shone wisely as she stroked the kitten between the ears.

"My little one, being rude and nasty to someone you are not fond of is not right. You should treat everyone you meet with respect and kindness, no matter how much they might irritate you." She told her. "Even someone like Duchess Ashral deserves that much." Placing Estrella back on the ground she continued to talk to her. "Now, why don't you go to the princesses' wing and see how they are getting along. They should be getting ready for the party." Estrella beamed, feeling like the queen had given her an important task to do.

"Me do that! Me go now." She announced, turning away from Serenity and heading for the stairs. It was as she reached the bottom that she froze and turned back to the queen, who was stood watching her. "Umm…Maj'stee?"

"Yes, Estrella?" The kitten felt herself grow warm with embarrassment.

"Where _is_ princess wing?" Serenity couldn't help but chuckle at the kitten's bashful expression.

"Up the stairs two levels, then turn right and walk straight on - will you be able to remember that?"

"Me try…" Estrella replied, and started to clamber up the steps. Fortunately she did remember the directions, and soon she came across Princess Serena, who was leaving her chamber.

"Oh, hello there, Estrella," Serena smiled. "I was just going to see Princess Venus, would you like to join me?" The kitten nodded and waited with the blonde princess as she knocked on Venus's door.

"Ahhh, thank goodness!" Venus exclaimed as she stuck her head around her door. As they entered Estrella noticed how the girl was holding the back of her dress. "Could you please fasten my dress for me?" Serena complied as Estrella leapt up onto the bed. "So, Estrella, what have you been doing? Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes, very good…" she smiled, but then her expression changed as she remembered Duchess Ashral again. "Me see Nasty Duchess, wanted to see Charon but Maj'stee say no - she come to party."

"Oh, really," Serena muttered as she sat down next to the kitten. "Poor Charon."

"Yes, she has no idea what is in store for her tonight if Ashral's going to be there." Venus remarked as she brushed her long hair. Estrella thought about her nervous Charon had been earlier as Katarina had talked about the party.

"You look after Charon at party, yes? She very scared." She inquired, and the two princesses gave each other a look.

"Now how do you know that, Estrella?" Venus teased, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Can you read minds?"

"No, me talk to her." The orange kitten simply replied.

"Really?" Serena remarked. "And what happened?"

"Me say sorry and now we friends." Estrella sat up straight and stuck out her chest proudly. "Charon nice princess, me hurt nose but she make better."

"That _was_ nice of her, wasn't it?" Serena smiled. "Well, if she is your new friend then we shall most definitely look after her, so do not worry."

"Yes, _and_ we shall protect her from the nasty Duchess!" Venus added, tickling the kitten under the chin. "Shall we go and meet the others now? Ooh, I _am_ looking forward to this - I _love_ parties!"

"'Strella first party!" Estrella exclaimed excitedly. She had been told lots about parties by Venus and was looking forward to actually getting to go to one at last. Princess Serena picked her up.

"Of course it is! And I am sure that by the time it is finished you will love parties too!" She told her.

"Me love already!" The kitten beamed.

x x x x x

"Oh no, it sounds so _loud_ in there…" Charon murmured to herself as she paced up and down in front of the large double doors which led into the ballroom. She was wearing her new dress, now shortened thanks to Katarina, and long, dark purple ribbons were wrapped around her arms, a short way below her shoulders, and fluttered behind her as she walked. Her hair flowed down her back like a shining, dark green waterfall. Estrella watched her from behind a marble pillar, and upon observing how nervous the princess was, she scuttled out from her hiding place and spoke up.

"No scared, Charon. Other princesses look after you, they promise." Princess Charon flinched slightly, Estrella's voice startling her. She then looked down and managed to smile.

"I am glad to hear that, Estrella," she told her. "However, I am still nervous about meeting all those people…" Her eyes drifted back towards the doors.

"That is quite understandable, Charon." Another voice spoke up and caused both princess and kitten to turn around. It was Queen Serenity, who was smiling pleasantly. "I see you two are now on speaking terms."

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty." Charon replied.

"'Strella and Charon friends." The kitten added.

"Good," the queen placed her hands on the princess's shoulders. "Please, call me Serenity, as the other princesses do." Charon nodded. "Now, it is time for you to be introduced to the rest of my court - are you ready?"

"I suppose I have no choice but to be." The princess remarked, taking a deep breath in order to steady her trembling hands. Serenity stepped towards the doors, opened one slightly and nodded to someone on the other side. Estrella guessed it was Xizor, who had been announcing the names of important guests as they'd arrived all evening. Two guards came out of the ballroom in order to open the doors. Serenity then returned to Charon, placed a hand on her shoulder, and started to lead her to the doors, which were still closed. The queen was about to signal to the guards to pull them open when:

"I…I cannot do this!" Charon gasped, taking a step back. "I cannot face all of those strange people!" Her eyes were wide and afraid. Serenity looked sympathetically at her, and opened her mouth to speak when Estrella beat her to it.

"Nothing to be scared of, princess." She stated; and Serenity was amazed, not only at the fact that the kitten had managed to form an almost perfect sentence by herself but also at how serious Estrella's green eyes suddenly were. The queen now raised her eyes to gaze at Charon, who was smiling at the cat.

"Thank you for your kind words, Estrella." She said gratefully. "I believe you are right," she turned to look at Serenity. "Let us go, I am ready now."

"Very well." The queen replied, then turned to the guards, who nodded understandingly and pulled open the doors.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness; daughter of Their Royal Majesties Queen Chara and King Char; heiress to the throne of the Outer Moon - Princess Charon! And last, but by no means least, presenting Her Royal Majesty; Queen of the Inner Moon, Queen Serenity!" Xizor declared loudly, and the room went silent. Estrella led the way into the room, her head held high with pride. She looked around at the crowd, who were staring wonderingly at Princess Charon; spotting not only the other princesses but Duchess Ashral, who was whispering to another woman with a cunning smile on her face. Estrella felt her head spin as she regarded the duchess's outfit; she was wearing an extremely wide, ankle-length, bright yellow skirt, an off-the-shoulder top of the same blinding colour, a flame-red fur stole hung around her neck and a large, feathery, blue hat completed the ensemble.

"This way, Charon," Serenity spoke to the princess, whose face was rather red as everyone continued to look at her. "I wish to introduce you to some people." She led the girl away and Estrella decided to go over to the other princesses, who were deep in discussion about Ashral's choice of clothing.

"I have seen three people trip over her skirt so far! I wonder where she managed to find such a large petticoat from?!" Venus was exclaiming as Estrella joined them.

"I cannot look at her, the colour combination is blinding me!" Jupiter remarked with a grin on her face. "I wonder who told her she actually looks _good_ in such a costume?"

"Probably everyone." Serena responded, picking up Estrella. Venus and Jupiter couldn't help but giggle at the Moon Princess's comment. The kitten looked at Mars and Mercury, who were still gazing at the duchess, their eyes narrowed.

"Mars and Mercury angry?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, I am." Mars replied, her voice sharp. "That stole Ashral is wearing - I believe it is a genuine Martian fire-fox; how disgusting." She shuddered.

"And the feathers in her hat are from a water bird called the Shadrit - it is native to my home planet and extremely rare." Mercury added, her voice also harsh. "How could someone kill such a beautiful creature to create such an ugly hat?" The other princesses nodded in agreement.

"What is 'kill'?" Estrella asked innocently, for she had never heard the word before.

"It is a bad thing, Estrella." Mercury told her gently. "It means to hurt something or someone so badly that they stop breathing and their heart stops working - they stop living." The kitten gasped - that sounded awful!

"Nasty duchess…kill bird?" She squeaked in terror.

"No, but someone else did to make the hat she is wearing." Venus explained.

"And someone killed the fire-fox, took its fur away and made that stole around her neck." Jupiter added. "Ugh, it is horrid. I have a mind to go over there and demand she remove the deplorable things!"

"I also find the wearing of an innocent creature's fur intolerable." Another voice spoke up.

"Charon!" Estrella exclaimed, happy to see the princess was finally with them. The girl smiled at the kitten.

"I suppose you were talking of that hideous woman over there? The way she is staring at me makes me nervous." The green-haired princess commented.

"Do not worry about her, Charon. She makes _everyone_ nervous." Serena told her. "Anyway, it is nice to see you are feeling better."

"And that's such a pretty dress you're wearing! Not that the one you had on when you first arrived wasn't!" Venus gushed.

"Oh, thank you." Charon's cheeks turned pink from Venus's compliment. "I am terribly sorry about how I behaved earlier, by the way. I hope you do not think that I was badly brought up…"

"Not at all!" Serena exclaimed on behalf of the group, who all nodded in agreement.

"We understand that you have not had much contact with the outside world before." Mercury spoke up.

"But we are sure that you will soon become accustomed to living here." Venus added brightly. Charon smiled at the blonde.

"I hope so too; and I also hope that I will become good friends with you all." She responded sincerely.

"Aaaah, good _evening_, Your Highnesses!" The grovelling voice spoke up before any of the princesses could agree with Charon's statement, and Estrella's back stiffened as soon as she heard it. Duchess Ashral waddled up to them, holding the front of her skirt up slightly with her hands (the fingers of which bore huge rings set with even bigger jewels) and she was blowing feathers out of her heavily made-up eyes. As she reached the group she dropped her skirt and eyed each princess carefully, as if judging them for some kind of beauty pageant, deliberately leaving Charon until last.

"Good evening, Duchess Ashral." The Inner Galaxy princesses greeted her with their usual restrained politeness, although Estrella did notice that Jupiter kept her teeth firmly together as she spoke and Mars's eyes flashed indignantly as she gazed at the fur stole, the ballroom lights causing the dead creature's glass eyes to blaze. The kitten then looked at Charon, who was stood behind the duchess, gaping. Her mouth soon closed again, however, as Ashral suddenly spun around (her skirt so heavy that it took a couple of seconds longer to move) and grabbed the princess's hands in hers.

"And so, Your Highness, we finally meet!" She proclaimed loudly. "I am Duchess Ashral, but _you_ may call me _Nerina_." Charon continued to stare speechlessly, her mouth opening and closing a couple of time before she finally found her voice:

"I…I…" she stammered. "I am…pleased to make your acquaintance?" Her nerves caused the response to come out in an unsure, inquiring tone; however, Ashral seemed not to notice.

"Not as pleased as _I_ am to make _yours_, assuredly!" The duchess continued. "So, Charon, hm? You must be feeling _terribly_ strange, being in such a-"

What she was going to say (Estrella supposed that it wasn't going to be anything good), no one would ever discover, as Queen Serenity intervened.

"Greetings, Nerina," she said, cutting off the duchess's words. "I see you have introduced yourself to Princess Charon."

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty," Ashral gushed. "I simply could not _wait_ any longer to meet her!"

"Indeed." The queen nodded understandingly. "By the way, that is an…interesting outfit you are wearing." The duchess's face lit up at Serenity's words.

"Why _thank you_, Your Majesty!" Ashral exclaimed with over the top gratitude, stroking the stole as she spoke. "I bought it in a _darling_ little boutique on Venus!" The princess of the mentioned planet raised her eyebrows. "Which reminds me, I haven't told you about my holiday yet!"

"Of course," Serenity smiled and took her by the arm. "Come, let us sit down and then you can tell me all about it." As she led the duchess away, she looked over the feathery hat and smiled wearily at the princesses, who all looked at her gratefully.

"Poor mother," Serena sighed. "I do not know how she copes with that woman."

"I want to know which boutique she got those clothes from…so I can send a letter to my mother to ask her to close it down immediately!" Venus exclaimed jokingly.

"Charon? Are you all right?" Mars asked the girl, who was stood looking bewildered, gently. Charon blinked her wide eyes as the dark-haired princess's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I am feeling rather confused." She remarked dazedly. "Is her name Ashral or Nerina? And why am I allowed to call her Nerina but you all called her Duchess Ashral?"

"Her real name is Nerina, but when she became a duchess she decided to give herself a new name as well - Ashral." Mars explained. "So now if you are an important person she bestows upon you the 'honour' of using her real name, otherwise one must use her 'official' name of Duchess Ashral."

"As for why we do not call her Nerina," Mercury continued. "We simply feel more comfortable calling her Ashral. I suppose it is like a barrier - if we were to call her Nerina then we would all be subjected to her endless one-sided conversations concerning her private life."

"And I, personally, do not have any desire to hear about it." Jupiter mentioned and the others nodded in agreement.

"I see; well, in that case I shall also use her 'official' name." Charon decided, went quiet for a moment, and then started to chuckle. "Did you see how she was trying to blow those feathers out of her eyes? It was so funny!" The others started to laugh as well as they thought about it. Venus surreptitiously looked around and then whispered:

"Look at this!" She bent her knees, hunched her shoulders, screwed up her face, lifted her skirt slightly and started to blow upwards, causing her fringe to rise and fall. The other princesses burst into loud peals of uncontrollable laughter at Venus's impression and Estrella also giggled.

"And what, may I ask, is so amusing?"

Venus straightened up and her face went bright red as soon as she saw Luna's demanding eyes on her.

"Oh…ahhh…Venus was just relating an amusing story." Serena exclaimed quickly. Luna shook her head disapprovingly.

"Do you not think you ought to be mingling with our guests rather than standing in the corner chattering amongst yourselves?" She remarked, then gazed at Estrella, who was trying desperately to hide in Serena's arms. "Come, Estrella, this is the perfect opportunity to teach you how to behave at important events." Estrella sighed with annoyance as Serena placed her on the ground.

"Have fun, Estrella!" Jupiter teased, and the kitten stuck her tongue out at her, only to be struck sharply around the head by Luna's paw.

"That is enough of _that_ for one thing!" She reprimanded sharply and Estrella lowered her ears. The black cat walked away, tail and head held high as she began to speak again:

"Now, Estrella, the first rule is _presentation_ - your fur should be clean and shiny; whiskers straight; tail and ears upright and head up; eyes bright and attentive - always looking for someone who looks displeased or bored." She lectured the kitten, who was following her with her head down and a scowl on her face. Luna turned to look at her and let out an infuriated gasp. "Look at you! You're not even _attempting_ to do as I say!" Estrella also gasped - but hers was one of shock as she realised she'd been caught out. She quickly used her paw to straighten her whiskers and then, her tail and ears held high, she walked in the same dignified manner as her mentor. "_Much_ better." The black cat remarked with satisfaction. "Now, Estrella, how would you introduce yourself to someone important, whom you have never met before?" Estrella scrunched up her nose as she pondered this.

"Me 'Strella, who you?" She attempted and Luna sighed, shook her head and turned to look at her again.

"No," she told her. "You would say 'Good evening sir or ma'am, I am _E_strella, adviser-to-be of Queen Serenity. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance', then you would bow your head respectfully-" she gave the kitten a demonstration. "And wait for the guest to reply. Now, you try." Estrella took a deep breath, trying very hard to remember everything Luna had said.

"Evening sir or ma'am, I 'Strella, pleasure make you kwainitence." Was all she could manage, finishing with a very good bow. Luna shook her head again sadly.

"At least you know how to bow." She muttered. "Let us try again - now, what would you say to a guest who looked bored?"

"You bored?" Estrella hazarded a guess. "Sir or ma'am?" She added for good measure. Luna exhaled loudly, obviously disgruntled.

"No, no, no! You say 'How are you on this pleasant evening?' - now, you." Estrella took a deep breath, determined to get this one right in the hope that it would make Luna go away.

"How are you…" she began tentatively. "On this…" Luna was nodding, urging her on. "Pleasant evening?"

"Perfect!" Luna praised her enthusiastically. "Now, why don't you go and practise what you have learnt. We shall continue tomorrow." The black cat was about to head in the direction of Artemis when she paused and added: "One more thing - if someone, heaven forbid, picks you up and…" she shuddered. "_Pets_ you - let them. Pretend that you are enjoying it, fake a purr…just _don't scratch them_." With that she finally left the kitten to her own devices. Estrella looked around the room excitedly, looking for someone she knew, when she spotted Princess Charon talking to Venus and Mercury. She started to bound towards them, skidding now and then on the slippery ballroom floor, around the legs of various guests who didn't even notice her. She was just about to call out Charon's name when a huge, bright yellow _thing_ blocked her way. It was in fact the skirt of Duchess Ashral, and now the kitten found her attention caught by what she was saying to two other women.

"Have you heard her speak? She has such a peculiar but _enthralling_ accent!" She was exclaiming. "And she is a surprisingly pretty and _polite_ young lady!"

"I know! I do not know what I was expecting but it was most certainly not a perfect likeness to the Outer Moon Princess of legend!" One of the women she was talking to remarked excitedly.

"But Nerina, my dear, are you _sure_ that you want _her_ as your son's bride?" The other woman whispered. "I have heard that the Outer Galaxy planets have such _outlandish_ customs! I cannot believe that the Outer Moon could be in any way as _civilized_ as our beloved Moon Kingdom!"

"And you _must_ have heard the rumours concerning the princesses of Uranus and Neptune and their…closeness - what if she too is only interested in _that_ kind of relationship?" They all shuddered and pulled disgusted faces.

"Well, we shall see," Ashral smiled. "I _must_ have her as my daughter-in-law - having such a _mysterious_ and _exotic_ girl in the family is _bound_ to ruffle a few feathers!" They all guffawed loudly and Estrella scowled. She hadn't really understood the conversation but she just knew instinctively that they were saying bad things about Charon. Remembering what she was doing before being distracted by Ashral, Estrella managed to squeeze between the huge yellow skirt and a man's legs and headed towards the princesses, who had now been joined by Mars.

"Oooh it all sounds so pretty!" Venus was breathing as the kitten reached them, her eyes dreamy. "I wonder if Queen Serenity would take us on an excursion there? I want to see your home so much!"

"You would all be welcome, I am sure." Charon replied. "Perhaps you ask Serenity if you could visit…" She sighed sadly. "After the war is over, of course." Estrella noticed how upset the girl suddenly looked.

"Charon not happy?" She inquired and the princess nodded.

"Talking of my home makes me miss it more…I do hope my family are safe and well."

"I am sure that they will be, Charon." Mars reassured her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" Princess Venus suddenly gasped, clapping her hands together. "I _love _this piece of music!" The string quartet in the corner of the room had just started playing a lively waltz. "I simply _have_ to dance whenever I hear it!" She hummed along with the melody as her blue eyes scanned the room. "A-ha!" She exclaimed, and skipped over to Xizor. "Come, dance with me, Xizor!" Before he could answer the Ambassador was dragged onto the dancefloor by the princess. Mars, Mercury and Charon couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the very awkward man trying to keep up with Venus's quick pace.

"She dances well." Charon complimented, and it was that remark that caused Estrella to recall something she'd not thought of from the Outer Moon Princess legend.

"You dance?" She inquired and Charon nodded, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Yes, I love to," The princess told her, then chuckled slightly. "Although I am quite sure that I do not do so with 'the grace of one hundred swans' - that is quite ridiculous!"

"Oh, you know the story," Mercury remarked. "What is your opinion on it?"

"It is a nice tale, however, I wish that it was about someone else." Charon answered, and then stifled a yawn.

"You must be feeling very tired." Mars commented. "Today has been quite a day for you."

"Indeed it has, and indeed I am." The green-haired princess replied. "However, I cannot just leave a party held in my honour, that would be terribly rude." She looked out over the dancefloor, where Venus was swinging a rather green-faced Xizor around quickly and Princess Jupiter was also now dancing with a young man. "Perhaps we ought to dance also."

"On, no, that is really not necessary…" Mercury spoke up quickly. "Although, if _you_ would like to dance, then you should do so!"

"Do you not like to dance, Mercury?" Charon inquired curiously, and the bashful princess shook her head.

"Mercury is not one for grand social events, she much prefers to be in the company of much smaller groups; am I not correct, Mercury?" Queen Serenity spoke up from behind them.

"Mercury was right in saying that you ought to dance if you want to," Princess Serena, who was accompanying her mother, added. "In fact, I would very much like to see you dance."

"I would also." Serenity smiled encouragingly at the new princess, and Mars and Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" Estrella exclaimed excitedly. Charon breathed in deeply and slowly.

"Very well." She responded as she exhaled. "However, I shall need a partner…"

"Me! Me!" Estrella leapt up and down, and Charon picked her up and smiled at her fondly.

"You know that I ought to dance with one of the many young men here, and I have never danced with a cat before…however, I will make an exception for you, Estrella." With that, the girl swept onto the dancefloor and the kitten noticed that everyone near the dancefloor suddenly stopped talking and watched her; even Venus and Jupiter stopped dancing to look. Charon held her dance partner out at arm's length as the quartet started to play a slow and beautiful melody. The girl immediately started to move to the music, stepping and turning in perfect time to the beat. Estrella found that she couldn't take her eyes off the princess's joy-filled face. Suddenly she leapt, and as they moved through the air the kitten felt as if she were suddenly in the Legend of the Outer Moon Princess. She imagined she lived on the Outer Moon and was the best friend of the princess, with whom she spent every day, playing games and dancing in the ballroom, pretending they were guests at a beautiful ball. Every day would be an adventure for them, and every evening she would fall asleep at the foot of the princess's comfortable bed; knowing that the next day would be as wonderful as that day had been…

"Estrella…?" The princess called to her gently as she sat up in bed. "Estrella? Are you asleep?"

She suddenly remembered where she was and realised they had stopped dancing. She looked up at the real Outer Moon Princess, who was now cradling her like a baby, close to her chest. Charon smiled warmly at her. "Did you enjoy the dance?" She inquired softly, and the kitten found that she was so comfortable in the girl's arms that she could not speak, and so merely nodded.

"Beautiful…" She finally managed to sigh, before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to the girl, returning to her wonderful dream.


	4. Telepathy and Proposals

**Chapter 3: Telepathy and Proposals **

The next few days were very relaxed. Charon toured the palace and gardens at her own leisure, usually accompanied by Estrella, who liked to tell the princess everything she had learnt in her daily morning classes with Luna and Artemis. Four days after Charon's arrival Estrella was sat in one of these very classes, which was being taken by Artemis that day. She much preferred having Artemis as a teacher because he didn't get angry and shout at her if she didn't understand something straight away, unlike Luna.

"And so," Artemis concluded. "After the death of her mother our very own Queen Serenity took the throne." He raised a paw to point at Serenity's name on a huge family tree, which hung from the wall of the classroom. "And after her the next queen will be…?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Princess Serena." Estrella announced certainly, and Artemis nodded with satisfaction.

"Very good." He stood up and stretched. "I think that is enough for today."

"Yaay!" Estrella cheered as she leapt to her feet. "What we do now?"

"Well, I need to find Queen Serenity; would you like to come with me?" He inquired and Estrella nodded in reply. As the two cats left the classroom the younger of the pair looked up at her mentor.

"You like Princess Charon?" She asked curiously.

"Why, yes," Artemis replied. "She seems like a very nice girl. Why do you ask?"

"You and Luna no speak her." The kitten remarked.

"Well, that is because we are both very busy at the minute; even though we are not directly involved in this war between Pluto and Palazea, it is affecting the Moon Kingdom as much as it is affecting the rest of the galaxy." Estrella really didn't know what he meant, but nonetheless nodded as if she understood. "If I had a moment free then I would very much like to spend a little more time with _all_ the princesses. You really are very lucky, Estrella, I wish I were your age again."

"I think we all feel like that now and again, Artemis." Queen Serenity spoke up as she joined them. "It is not easy being an adult. I sometimes wish I could have my childhood again." She looked seriously at Estrella. "Do not ever wish your childhood away, little one. It is the most wonderful time of your life."

"Me will not." Estrella promised.

"Good." The queen smiled and picked the kitten up. "Now, it is funny that you should say that you would like to spend some time with the princesses, Artemis, because that is just what I was about to do. I am sure that I do not need to ask you if you would like to accompany me."

"I would love to." The white cat told her.

"Me too!" Estrella added.

"Very good." Serenity remarked. "I believe the girls are in the parlour, so let us go join them." The trio walked along in silence and soon they heard the faint sound of laughter coming from ahead. The laughter grew louder the closer they got to the parlour and as they entered the queen, Estrella still in her arms, and Artemis stopped as their eyes met the scene.

The Princesses of the Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were laughing merrily at Charon, who was stood up with her arms outstretched.

"And so, the oh-so brave and gallant guard looked around the corner, fear in his eyes," she narrated, in a rather exaggerated manner. "Suddenly - there was another crash-" she slammed her hand down on the table. "And I swear I have never seen a grown man jump so high in my life! He turned and looked at me with this expression on his face, which I suppose he thought was a brave one, and announced: 'Do not be afraid, Your Highness. I, one of the High Guards of Charon, will protect you.' and I replied-" she folded her arms across her chest. "'_You_, protect _me_? I have seen _Seoras_ braver than you! And you dare to call yourself a _High Guard_ of Charon..?' - He was so embarrassed that the next day he resigned and was never seen again. And at the end of it all, the noise was merely a man mending one of the fountains." She giggled and sat down.

"That was a very funny story." Serena sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"You tell stories almost as well as Princess Venus." Mars remarked.

"Charon, what is a Seora?" Princess Venus inquired.

"A Seora is a nocturnal animal native only to Pluto and its moon. They are said to be extremely shy and not very brave at all. They usually hide themselves from humans and are rarely seen, except for their large, bright pink eyes, which reflect in darkness." Princess Mercury told them.

"Or their extremely long, electric blue tails." Charon continued. "As well as being shy they are also quite stupid at times - they try to hide from predators but they forget to pull their tails in!" She turned to Mercury and smiled. "You know a lot about Seoras, how is this?"

"I have been reading about rare animals of different planets." She held up the book she had resting in her lap. "You have some fascinating animals! However, I was wondering - could you possibly tell me more about the sacred animal of Charon - the Lyanore?" Charon's pale blue eyes suddenly filled with love.

"Oh! The Lyanore!" She breathed with delight. "It would be my absolute pleasure to tell you everything I know of them! Oh, they must be the most beautiful creatures in the entire universe!"

"Then please, tell us!" Princess Serena insisted. Charon sat forward in her chair.

"Well, the Lyanore is the rarest creature on Charon - there is one small dance of them left, consisting of about 10 at last count."

"What has dancing got to do with all of this?!" Venus exclaimed in confusion.

"That is what they call a group of Lyanore - a dance." Mercury explained.

"That is correct - a dance of Lyanore." Charon said. "Mercury, will you describe one?" Mercury stood up.

"Very well. A Lyanore is equine in appearance - they grow to be about the size of an average horse, and are quite graceful and fast. They are pale blue in colour, with lilac markings on their long faces and bodies and lilac feather crests, which grow from their foreheads. Their eyes are black and shiny and it is said you cannot look a Lyanore in the eye unless it totally trusts you. Their tails consist of one thin strand of hair, which splits into three and at the end of each strand hangs a small, blue sphere, which are believed to be made of tightly compacted hair. It is said that when the Lyanore are happy or when perforing their ritual dance these spheres glow brightly with energy and make beautiful sounds when they strike one another."

"Ritual dance?" Mars inquired; Charon smiled and nodded.

"Yes, every twelve years the Lyanore perform a special ritual dance on the Plains of Ayadi, which are where they reside. On the Plains there are stone pillars in the pattern of the Peace Constellation - and every twelve years the stars of the constellation line up exactly with the pillars - these stars are so bright that they reflect off the stones, thus lighting up the Plains. The pillars were placed there by an ancient tribe, known as the Lyanore Guardians, several centuries ago. It is when this line-up occurs that the ritual dance of the Lyanore occurs, to celebrate their peaceful lives and to thank the Lyanore Guardians for watching over them all those years ago and for respecting their lives by never actually interfering in them. Very few people have ever seen the dance - but they know when it is happening because of the eerie lights that emit from the Plains and the strange but beautiful clattering sounds combined with the singing of the Lyanore, which fills the air."

"They sing too?" Princess Serena remarked.

"Yes, they have beautiful voices." Charon's smile widened. "I have actually had the great fortune to see this dance, when I was at the age of eleven Earth years."

"Really?! Oh, how lucky!" Mercury exclaimed delightfully. "What was it like?"

"The most breath-taking and indescribable experience I have ever had. It was like a wonderful dream." Charon sighed. "I shall never forget it."

"I have also seen the Dance of the Lyanore." Queen Serenity suddenly spoke up. The princesses turned to look at her, Estrella and Artemis, who were still stood in the doorway.

"Mother! How long have you been here?" Serena exclaimed.

"Quite a while, I have been enjoying listening about the Lyanore as much as you have." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, Estrella in her lap. "Yes, the ritual certainly was an experience. It was when I was quite young. Chara and I slipped out of the palace in order to watch." she smiled to herself. "Your mother and I were quite the rascals when we were younger. But, tell me, Charon - is Vaura still the head of the dance?" The other princesses looked slightly confused. Charon shook her head sadly.

"She was, until three months ago. She was killed; we believe by a group of unknown travellers. Her daughter, Charrenity, is now… wait a moment! Char…renity - Chara and Serenity!" The queen nodded.

"Yes, Vaura called her firstborn after us. We were there at the birth."

"Wait - you know the Lyanore?!" Mercury gasped. Charon grinned and nodded.

"Yes, they are great friends of our family - and it seems Serenity also."

"So, I suppose Chara introduced you?" Serenity inquired. Charon nodded again.

"Of course, it was one of the first things she did when I was born." Artemis, who had taken a place next to Venus, spoke up.

"I have a question to ask - why are the Lyanore so rare?" He asked, and Charon's eyes became downcast.

"There are three main reasons - firstly, as I have said, they are very beautiful, and so women often wanted winter coats made from their thick hide and hats out of their crests. Secondly, at one time Lyanore meat was a delicacy and so they were also hunted down for that. Finally, foolish people believed they could capture and tame them - but Lyanore are not like horses or other such creatures - they are intelligent beings as well as wild spirits - once caught if they are not freed after two days then the Lyanore dies - their spirit frees itself again." Charon explained. "It is rather sad, but fortunately that can no longer occur."

"Why not?" Venus inquired.

"They are very protected by my family and therefore the law, and no one dares go near them because of the influence my mother and father have. If it were not for them the Lyanore would be extinct…"

"Sad." Estrella repeated, leaping off Serenity's lap and into Charon's. "Poor Leenoray." Charon smiled at her.

"You are so sweet, Estrella." She hugged her.

"I am so very happy to see how well you are settling in, Charon." Serenity remarked.

"I miss my family terribly…" Charon answered. "However, I can sincerely say that I am happy to be here."

x x x x x

That afternoon Charon and Estrella were wandering through the palace gardens on what was fast becoming their daily exploration. Estrella had always known that the palace and its grounds were large but she'd never realised just _how_ large. Every day so far they had managed to find something completely new and surprising, and that day would prove to be no exception. Estrella was just telling Charon about her class on the former Inner Moon rulers when they came across a small garden surrounded by high, pale green hedges. The princess stopped, plucked a leaf, inhaled its scent and then let out a small cry of joy.

"Charon!" She exclaimed happily. Estrella looked at her in confusion, and the princess smiled. "Estrella, these hedges are Charonian! I'd recognise their scent and colour anywhere!" She put the leaf under Estrella's pink nose, and she sniffed it. It smelt sweet and reminded Estrella of a day when Princess Serena had slipped a spoonful of a desert under the dining room table for her to eat.

"Smell nice!" She exclaimed, the thought of the delicious desert making her feel hungry. Charon nodded, and looked rather sad.

"They remind me of the hedges in our grounds on Charon. Oh, you would love our gardens, Estrella, they are so beautiful! Mother and I would take a walk around them every day. Each part has a different theme - my favourite is the Blue Garden…" they walked around the hedges, until they came to an opening. The garden was empty - no plants at all, just soil and a white marble bench. "This is a nice-sized garden, it is a shame that there are no flowers here." She sat down on the bench and Estrella leapt up next to her. The kitten sat looking at Charon for a moment, regarding the thoughtful look on her face as the girl thought about the royal gardens of Charon. Estrella looked at how her pale blue eyes sparkled brightly and beautifully, just like all the other princess' eyes. She started to wonder something about the girl, and decided the only way she would find out was by asking.

"Charon?" the kitten said inquisitively. Charon shook the dreamy expression from her face as she looked down at her companion.

"Yes, Estrella?"

"You princess?"

"Of course I am silly! You know that!"

"You princess, then have powers?" Estrella blinked her green eyes and Charon smiled.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to see?" Estrella nodded eagerly. "Very well. Do you think you could you fetch me some seeds, please?" The kitten immediately jumped down from the bench, excited about being the first to see Charon demonstrate her powers, and ran out of the garden. She found Princess Mars sat at a fountain, watching as the water spurted out of the top and flowed down each tier until it reached the bottom. She jumped slightly as Estrella leapt up next to her.

"Estrella, you startled me." She remarked, placing a hand on her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Me need seeds." Estrella informed her and Mars gave her a puzzled look.

"Whatever for?" She inquired.

"A secret." Estrella said quickly. She didn't want anyone else to know what Princess Charon was going to do - she was determined she was going to be first one in the Moon Kingdom to see her powers - and then she would tell everyone else about them.

"Very well then, I am sure you cannot get into too much trouble with some seeds." Mars remarked, standing up. She walked over to a nearby bush and pulled a seed-pod off one of its branches.

"Thank you!" The kitten said, before taking the pod in her mouth and carrying it back to Charon.

"_Here_ you are!" The princess exclaimed. "I was worried that you had got lost!" Estrella shook her head, jumped onto the bench and dropped the seed pod on Charon's lap. She picked it up, broke it open and tipped the seeds into her palm. "Thank you." She lowered her voice. "Now, watch carefully."

Princess Charon held her seed-filled hand out in front of her, closed her eyes and concentrated. A white aura surrounded her, and her hair lifted from her back and fluttered around her. The seeds rose from her hand and flew around Estrella's head.

"Mrow!" The kitten leapt at the seeds as they flew away again. They danced in the air as the soil in one of the flower beds moved, forming a hole; the seeds fell into it and the soil moved back. The ground where the seeds had been planted glowed as white as the aura surrounding the young princess.

Then, something even more incredible happened.

The soil began to move again, and tiny green shoots began to poke through; the shoots grew and grew, then buds formed on the shoots and leaves sprouted. Finally the buds burst open and gorgeous blue and pink flowers were revealed.

The aura faded, and Charon smiled.

"Pretty!" Estrella gasped, and leapt down to sniff at the flowers. "Charon clever!"

"Incredible." A voice murmured, and Estrella looked up from the plant with annoyance as soon as she heard it - it was Princess Mars. She must have followed her after she gave her the seeds! "I have never seen anything like it!"

"That is only a part of my power." Charon told her. She stared deeply at the flowers and suddenly they moved away from the plant, as if picked by an invisible hand. The pink flower was presented to Estrella and the blue to Mars.

"Telekinesis?" Mars inquired, walking over to the bench and sitting down next to the other girl.

"Yes. I have psychic powers." Charon told her. "I can levitate things, make them move around; do little things like I just did with those seeds; I suppose it is power of suggestion - I simply concentrate on an object; will it to do something and it does!"

"Is that everything?" Mars asked curiously.

"There is one more thing…Estrella, please come over here, I do not want you to get hurt." Confused, the kitten simply did as she was told. Charon stood up and picked up a stone, which she threw high into the air. "Charon Psy-Wave!" she called - and fired a beam of energy from her forehead. It hit the stone and disintegrated it.

"Amazing." Mars said, clearly impressed.

"This only started a few weeks ago - I was angry at my brother because he had decided to fight for Pluto. I was shouting at him when suddenly I felt this warmth in my forehead - and then a vase blew up!" The Charonian princess grinned. "It was so frightening at the time, but now I can control it I am fine with it. And how about you? I am guessing that as you are the Princess of Mars you have some kind of power relating to fire?" Mars nodded.

"Correct. But also, we have something in common."

"What is that?"

"I am psychic too - I have premonitions." The black haired princess confessed. Charon grinned.

"Really? That is very interesting, I do not think I have ever had a vision…" She suddenly looked thoughtful. "What do you think of telepathy?"

"Telepathy?" Mars repeated. "I am not sure…none of the other princesses have psychic powers and so I have never attempted it."

"What telpfee?" Estrella inquired, dropping her flower as she spoke.

"Telepathy, Estrella - talking to each other without speaking - using your mind." Mars explained. Estrella looked puzzled. "I will explain when you are a bit olde- oh!"

Suddenly she froze, her dark eyes wide.

"Whatever is the matter, Mars?" Charon inquired anxiously, putting a hand on Mars's shoulder.

"I…heard something in my mind - your voice." the shocked princess murmured. "You were thinking, you said something about…oh, I feel rather conceited saying this… you said that I seemed like a nice person and you hoped we could become good friends." Charon gasped in amazement and clapped her hands together.

"But Mars, that is exactly what I _was_ thinking! You heard my thoughts!" She fell silent again, a smile spreading across her face. "I can hear you too." She told her. "You are saying to yourself 'Yes, I think we are going to get along very well.'" Charon jumped up and laughed joyfully, pulling Mars up and dancing around. "Can you believe it? We have a telepathic bond!" she laughed out loud, spinning Mars around.

"Please, slow down a little, Charon! You are making me dizzy!!" Mars exclaimed breathlessly. "But, you are right - this is wonderful!" As Mars joined in with Charon's loud and merry laughter Estrella noticed Serenity watching from the archway cut in the hedges. The kitten trotted up.

"Princesses telpfic!" She beamed as she leapt into the queen's arms. Serenity nodded and smiled.

"Indeed. I've never seen Mars so…energetic!" She said to the young cat. "It seems Princess Charon is beginning to have a real effect around here."

x x x x x

It was in that same empty garden a day later that Princess Charon and Estrella had a rather unexpected and unforgettable encounter with two equally unforgettable people.

After the discovery of their telepathic link Mars and Charon had continued to practise their new-found skill and then they had sat and talked in the garden for hours, relating tales of their lives to one another, and as Estrella had watched them with interest she had realised that Charon had found herself another good friend. One thing the Outer Moon Princess had remarked upon as they had talked was how pretty the small garden would be if lots of flowers grew there; and that was when she'd had the idea. That morning she had asked Queen Serenity if she could use the little garden to learn how to grow and tend for different flowers and plants. Serenity had had a word with the head gardener and it was agreed that she could use the garden for as long as she was there, and so now the princess was working away; digging and turning the soil as the gardener had told her to do.

"I am going to make the Moon Kingdom its very own Blue Garden, just like on Charon!" She told Estrella as she dug. "With lots of beautiful Charonian flowers! I do hope it will not be too warm for them here…however, these hedges seem to be growing well despite the climate. On Charon the plants use the energy they let off when growing to keep themselves warm – is that not clever of them?"

"Clever plants!" Estrella agreed. She was keeping herself entertained by chasing a leaf that was blowing across the garden. The leaf seemed to be alive, jumping and skipping across the ground, always managing to avoid Estrella's pounces. Finally the kitten watched as it escaped under one of the hedges. She sighed with disappointment as she lowered her head to look under the hedge, and then pulled it back up again as she saw something that definitely _wasn't_ the leaf – someone was stood on the other side of the hedges! Someone wearing very high-heeled shoes…

Whoever it was soon gave away their presence, as the hedges started to rustle, causing Princess Charon to stand up instantly.

"Who is there?" She inquired.

"Oh, why, _hello_ there!" Estrella felt the hair on her back stand up as soon as she heard the smooth voice, full of mock surprise. "Princess Charon, what an unexpected pleasure!" Duchess Ashral walked into the garden and blinked her overly-made-up eyes at the girl. "What, all alone?" Estrella felt like hissing at the woman for ignoring her, but decided she ought to do as Queen Serenity and try to be nice to the duchess. She eyed the small gardening fork in the girls hand. "And performing a rather dirty task! Is that not better left for the servants to do?"

"On the contrary, I am not alone." Charon responded, and Estrella felt her disgruntlement slip away as the princess indicated her. "Estrella is right here; and I am actually enjoying digging the garden, it is quite relaxing." She then pointed to a sheet which lay across the ground, in front of the area which she had been digging. "And I am sitting on a clean sheet, so as not to spoil my dress."

"It is quite lucky that I have found you, my dear!" Ashral suddenly took the girl by the waist and led her to sit on the bench. Estrella wondered if she had fallen asleep for a moment, because she felt like she had missed part of the conversation as the subject had changed so abruptly. "There is someone who _desperately_ wants to meet you, _and_ I think he may want to ask you something…"

"Oh, is that so?" The princess responded, looking slightly nervous.

"Yes, that is so." Ashral turned her head back towards the bushes. "Renald, you can come now!" Estrella felt like she'd taken a sip of sour milk as she heard the name, and then like she had drunk a whole milk can of it when the young man appeared. She had not seen many young males in her short life, but she had seen enough to understand what 'handsome' meant, and that word did not apply to this one. He was tall and very thin, with yellow hair, which was flat against his head and pale skin. If he were a cat Luna would have cuffed him as soon as she saw him, for he was walking with his back bent and the kitten had no doubt that if he'd had a tail it would not have been raised 'high and proudly, like a flagpole' as Luna had said in her lesson the day after the ball. He looked at his mother, who nodded and gave him a little push forward until he was stood right in front of the uncertain-looking Charon, who had raised from the bench to greet him. He gave a bow, his eyes appraising the girl from top to bottom and back again as he did so.

"Just like in the fairy tale books…" He murmured.

"Your Highness, I would like to introduce you to my son, Renald." Ashral announced. "My son, _this_ is Her Highness. the Outer Moon Princess Charon."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said in his oily voice, and took hold of the princess's hand and kissed it.

"The…ummm…pleasure is all mine." Charon responded, an anxious look in her eyes. She looked down at Estrella, who was watching the scene with worry. She desperately wanted to leap at the horrid young man and scratch his face for daring to kiss Charon, but she also didn't want to disappoint Serenity…what could she do?! Ashral stepped closer to the pair, and very obviously nudged her son in the ribs.

"Come now, Renald, don't keep me…I mean, Her Highness, waiting!" She remarked, her eyes eager. Still holding onto Charon's hand, Renald suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Princess Charon, you are so very beautiful. Please, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Whilst he said this Estrella kept a firm eye on Duchess Ashral, and noticed how she was nodding and mouthing each word along with him. It reminded her of when Princess Serena had taught her the alphabet - as the kitten had recited the letters the princess had done exactly what Ashral was doing now. Ashral suddenly gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"How _wonderful_!" She gushed. "Well, my dear?" She urged the very shocked-looking Charon. "I…ahhh…" the princess stammered, taking back her hand and stepping away. "This is all rather sudden…I do not even know you!"

"Do not worry! The moment I laid eyes on you I just _knew_ that you would make the _perfect _couple!" Ashral exclaimed, taking a step closer to the girl. "Plus, it is rather fashionable nowadays to have a _long_ engagement…say a few weeks? That is _more_ than enough time to become acquainted!" Estrella stared at Charon, not sure what she should do, when she noticed the concentrated look that had suddenly crossed the princess's face. The kitten felt relieved as soon as she saw the look, for the girl had been making that very face for most of the afternoon before. She knew that she was telepathically communicating with Princess Mars, and that meant help would soon be on the way.

Ashral took another step towards her, an inquistive look on her face.

"I do not know what to say…" Charon murmured. "My parents are responsible for choosing my suitors; I believe you would have to speak to them. However now, of course, is a rather inconvenient time, what with the war."

"We can wait." Ashral responded firmly, and put an arm through one of Charon's. "Just think - it will be such a _beautiful_ occasion!" Her eyes were wide and dreamy. "With lots of very, very important people!"

"Excuse me…" a new voice spoke up from the garden entrance, and everyone turned (some with relief, some with annoyance) to look at Princess Mars. "I am very sorry to disrupt your conversation, however, Queen Serenity wishes to see you, Charon – she said that it is urgent." Charon gasped and removed herself from Ashral's grip.

"Of course, I shall come right now." She said to Mars, taking her arm. She then turned to the duchess and Renald. "I am terribly sorry but as you see I must leave, a good day to you both." She and Mars then began to walk away, with Charon calling "Come, Estrella," over her shoulder. Estrella immediately stood up and trotted off after them.

And now the princesses weren't looking…

She turned her head back towards Duchess Ashral and Renald, the former of which was scowling after the princesses, and stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Some habits were just too hard to break.

x x x x x

"Of course, father is trying desperately to keep things civil between the two tribes, but the chiefs are both so very stubborn and quick-tempered!" Princess Mercury was saying as Mars led Charon and Estrella into the parlour.

"You're back," Jupiter commented, looking at Mars. "Where did you rush off to?"

"I am sorry that I left so suddenly," Mars apologised. "I had received a telepathic message from Charon; Duchess Ashral and her son were up to their usual trick." The princesses immediately turned to look at Charon sympathetically.

"Oh dear, you poor thing." Mercury said, standing up and leading Charon to a chair. "You ought to sit down after such a terrible experience."

"And you should have a cup of strong tea." Venus added, pouring the girl a cup. Estrella walked over to the table where the teapot and cups were laid out, her stomach growling as she saw the jug of milk. She looked up imploringly at Princess Serena, who smiled and picked up a saucer.

"Very well, Estrella," she said, pouring a little milk into it. "But do not tell anyone; you know you are not supposed to have milk between meals." She placed the saucer down before the kitten, who immediately started to lap eagerly at it. It was so cool and creamy and sent tingles of pleasure down her back.

"It was so awful," Charon groaned as she placed her cup on the small table. "They must have been following me around all morning, waiting until I was alone! And they must have been practising the proposal for a while; the duchess was mouthing the words as Roland said them!"

"His name is Renald," Serena pointed out. "I would not be surprised if they had spent the past few days since Ashral met you rehearsing the proposal; it is the way she is."

"I must say, it was very lucky that you and Mars discovered your telepathic bond when you did." Venus remarked.

"Indeed." Charon looked at Mars, who was sat next to her, and they smiled at each other. "So, am I right in thinking that you have all been proposed to as well?"

"Of course." Serena smiled. "I was the first to have the misfortune. It was my tenth birthday, and my mother had organised a party to celebrate. As part of it she had arranged a treasure hunt around the palace for myself, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars, who were all visiting me, for it was before they came to reside here. I happened to lose my way and also the others, and was making my way through the gallery when the duchess and Renald came across me and straight away Ashral began to talk of engagement. Fortunately my mother found us and told Ashral that I was too young for marriage and to never suggest such a thing to me again."

"I was next!" Venus declared. "I was the first of us to move here! It occurred when Serenity was introducing me to the court – Ashral got Renald to propose to me in front of everyone – it was extremely embarrassing! I actually felt rather sorry for the boy; I believe that Ashral thought that if he asked me to marry him in front of everyone then I could not refuse! And so I simply looked at him, using my wonderful acting skills-"

"They _were_ rather wonderful." Serena commented.

"Why, thank you, Serena!" Venus beamed. "And said 'No, thank you. I already have a suitor – the Prince of Blablah!"

"_Blablah_?!" Charon exclaimed. "I do not believe I have every heard of a place!"

"That is because it does not exist!" Venus giggled. "I made it up! And they believed me! Even to this day Ashral sometimes asks me about my wedding arrangements!"

"I was so terrified of Ashral's insistence that I almost said yes…" Mercury confessed, her cheeks red. "I had barely been in the Moon Kingdom an hour when Renald proposed. Fortunately my father was accompanying me and saw what was happening. He came over and inquired into Renald's education – he asked him all these complicated questions and Renald was so bewildered by them that he ran away! My father then sent Ashral on her way with his most sternest look."

"I was proposed to at a garden party, which Ashral had organised at her estate and to which we princesses were invited." Mars was the next to relate her tale. "Having been forewarned by Mercury I had already planned how I would let Renald down gently. I informed him that an ancient Martian custom forbade me to marry, as I was the first-born daughter of the King."

"Is that true?!" Charon inquired with astonishment, and Mars smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all." She responded, then looked at Jupiter. "You are next."

"I had a very simple solution to the problem." Jupiter grinned. "You see, my suitor will be chosen through what is called the Tournament of Champions, which will take place on Jupiter on the day I come of age. Only the last man left standing after a series of dangerous and often life-threatening challenges will be deemed worthy of my hand in marriage. I merely disclosed this information to Renald, adding in the fact that at least two men have died in each of the past tournaments, and suddenly he didn't much like the idea of marrying me! I must say that Ashral did ask me what day exactly I would be coming of age and whereabouts on Jupiter the tournament would be taking place, though!"

"So, perhaps if Ashral has not managed to snare a princess before then she will be dragging poor Renald to the tournament!" Charon laughed. "Well, I suppose one has to commend the duchess on her persistence." She remarked, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "I wonder if Renald has ever been forced to propose to Aunt Pluto?"

"I had completely forgotten that she is your aunt!" Mercury exclaimed. "I do not think Ashral would dare!"

"She would probably send them both through the Gates of Time!" Jupiter declared.

"What do you think of Renald as a prospective husband anyhow, Charon?" Venus inquired and Charon smiled.

"I think he is never going to get married whilst he continues to be so mothered." She replied. "I, for one, would _never_ marry someone who needs permission for his mother to do anything! And I am most certain that my mother would very much dislike Duchess Ashral." She looked at the others seriously. "I wish to marry someone who will love and support me, not someone who only wants to be with me because his mother wants to claim me like some sort of trophy!"

"Here, here!" The other princesses agreed, raising their teacups.

"Here, here!" Estrella added, and taking the edge of the saucer into her mouth lifted it a little way from the ground; which caused the princesses to laugh merrily.


	5. The Death of Vaura

**Chapter 4: The Death of Vaura**

After their discussion of Renald and Duchess Ashral the princesses had stayed in the parlour, talking about various things. Estrella, finding their conversations difficult to understand and therefore boring, had decided to take a walk before going back to see if she could persuade Princess Serena to give her another saucer of milk. However, when she returned she found that only Charon, Jupiter and Mercury were still there.

"Do you not find it odd that your father and mother have such similar names?" Jupiter said to Charon as the kitten leapt up onto the Outer Moon Princess's lap. "Why does your mother have a Charonian name anyway?"

"My grandmother simply liked the name Chara," Charon explained. "And it is just a coincidence that my mother and father happened to fall in love and get married! Oh, and if you were wondering, my brother has the same name as father because it is a Plutonian tradition to name your first-born son after his father."

"May I ask something?" Mercury spoke up. "I was wondering, how is time measured on Pluto and Charon?"

"It is quite simple," Charon replied. "As it takes over two hundred and forty Earth years for Pluto and Charon to complete a circle around the sun we split the time up and use Earth time to count it. I must admit it is not particularly accurate, however it does make things much simpler."

"In Plutonian time you are only a few months old, are you not?" Jupiter remarked, and Charon nodded. "Perhaps we ought to start calling you the baby of the group!" Charon laughed.

"I would not want to take that title away from Estrella." She declared, tickling the car behind the ears.

"_Me_ baby!" Estrella announced proudly as Jupiter stood up.

"I think I shall go and find the others now - will you join me?" She looked at her fellow princesses.

"Yes, I shall, Jupiter. I wish to ask Venus about something I read in a book about her planet." Mercury replied.

"I am afraid I shall have to decline your offer," Charon apologised. "I wish to show Estrella something I found in the gallery this morning." Estrella's ears pricked up as soon as she heard this and she instantly felt excited - what could it be that she wanted to show her? Nobody else - her! She leapt off the princess's lap and rushed to the door.

"We go now, Charon!" She exclaimed and left the parlour, trying to work out what it was she was going to be shown.

"Estrella?" Charon called after her, and the kitten turned to look at her. "You are going the wrong way!" Estrella looked around her, and realised that she actually had no idea where the gallery was. She walked back to Charon, who picked her up and started to walk in the opposite direction to the one Estrella had originally taken. "I was going to show you this earlier, however due to our little meeting with Duchess Ashral I forgot all about it!" They entered the gallery and walked along, looking at the paintings hanging on the walls, until Charon stopped in front of one. "There!" Estrella gasped with surprise as she looked at the painting for the first time. It was of Queen Serenity, but a lot younger - Estrella guessed that she must have been about the age of Charon - sat on a chair. Sitting next to her was a girl of about the same age, with long green hair and deep red-brown eyes. Both were smiling cheerfully. "Do you know who that is with Serenity?" Charon asked. Estrella thought about it for a moment - the girl in the picture had green hair…_Charon? _She pondered. _No, Charon have blue eyes…oh!_

"Charon mama!" She declared. "Girl is Charon mama!"

"That is correct! Very good!" Charon beamed. "Mother has the very same painting hanging in our gallery on Charon; in fact it is one of her favourites. I often find her standing in front of it, remembering all of the wonderful times she had with her best friend."

"It is one of my favourites, too." A voice spoke up from behind them. They turned around to find Queen Serenity sat on a chaise longue directly in front of the painting.

"Oh, Queen Serenity! I did not see you there! I am sorry that we blocked your view." Charon quickly apologised and Serenity smiled and held a hand up.

"It is quite alright, Charon." She told her. "Please, come and sit with me." The princess did as she was requested and placed Estrella down in her lap. Serenity looked back at the painting. "Yes, I also spend time here, recalling my friendship with Chara. We were about your age when our parents commissioned an artist to paint the two pictures; if you put them together you can actually spot very subtle differences in them. The first time we saw them Chara and I spent a whole hour just staring at them and pointing out the differences." The queen smiled fondly, turning her face from the painting to look at Charon. "You are very much like your mother." She remarked. The princess smiled back.

"My father always says that to me." She replied.

"Well, it is the truth; one only has to look at the painting to see that." Serenity said. "At your age your mother was just as lovely in looks and personality as you are." Charon blushed profusely. "However, you do not share the same eye colour…and as I recall your father's are blue, but not so pale."

"That is correct, I have inherited my eyes from his mother." The Charonian told her. Estrella sat up more straight so she could look closer at Charon's eyes and the way they shone, just like Serenity's.

"Pretty eyes!" She proclaimed. Serenity nodded, widening her smile just a touch.

"Beautiful, and even more beautiful, thanks to the Lyanore."

"As are yours, Queen Serenity." The princess responded, and Estrella saw how the pair sat in silence, simply looking deeply into each other's eyes. Princess Mercury had once called them 'the windows to the soul', which meant, she had explained, that you could see what a person was like just by looking at their eyes. Estrella had understood this straight away, because when she looked into the eyes of people she liked, like Queen Serenity, she always saw how prettily they sparkled; but when she saw the eyes of someone she didn't like, like Duchess Ashral, their eyes didn't shine in the same way.

"You were very close to Vaura, I can see that." Charon murmured, breaking the silence.

"And you to Charrenity." The queen replied, finally averting her gaze. "Charon, my dear, how did Vaura die?"

Charon sighed with a deep sadness.

"We are not sure, if you wish I can show you what I do know…" Serenity looked at her with interest.

"How is that?"

"By using the Psychic Force." Charon answered. Serenity's eyebrows raised as soon as the girl had spoken, and she sat staring at her with surprise on her face.

"What Sikee Force?" Estrella asked inquisitively, and Serenity snapped out of her daze.

"The Psychic Force is the ability to link two or more minds together…it is an extremely complex skill; it took me years to master - are you sure that you are actually able to do it, Charon?"

"Yes. I know it is a difficult skill, but since I have had so much time to myself on Charon I have learned how to do it."

"What else have you learned to do?" Serenity inquired.

"Well, my brother has been teaching me some basic fighting and defense skills - my mother asked him to do so, although I am unsure of the reason why. I have also learned how to read minds and to predict the future through the reading of Tarot cards…"

"My goodness." The queen remarked quietly, her eyebrows now lowered as she once again started to think.

"Your Majesty?" Charon said, her head tilted and a look of concern on her face.

"Oh…oh!" Serenity looked at her. "I am sorry, Charon, I was lost in my own thoughts there. Yes, I would like to see what you know of Vaura's death."

"'Strella too!" Estrella exclaimed. Charon smiled fondly at the kitten.

"Very well then, stay still now and let me concentrate."

She closed her eyes and Estrella watched as the symbol of Charon on the princess's forehead sparkled with energy. Suddenly the kitten felt her head grow warm and she felt very relaxed, like she was going to fall asleep. Her eyes heavy, she looked at Serenity and noticed how the golden crescent moon on her forehead was now silver and was accompanied by a heart - she had the symbol of Charon on _her_ forehead, too! She could no longer keep her eyes open and so closed them…but then she suddenly felt awake again and so reopened them and felt surprised.

She was no longer in the gallery in the palace, but in a beautiful garden full of blue flowers…

x x x x x

Princess Charon looked up at her mother as they walked their usual path through the gardens. Queen Chara looked thoughtful as they commenced their daily walk together; a time for bonding, she believed.

_Mother looks so peaceful_, Charon thought to herself, _I wonder what she is thinking of?_

"What do you _think_ I am thinking of, my daughter?" Chara suddenly asked her. Charon smiled, knowing her mother had read her mind.

"I am not sure, it is hard to tell with your complex mind but I do believe you are thinking about the Lyanore."

"Very good, my child. I am very concerned about the Lyanore - they have seemed rather skittish these past few days." Charon nodded in agreement.

"Vaura has been acting very strangely, it is like she is hiding something from us."

"Yes, and when the dance leader is acting strangely it makes the rest of them nervous."

"Mother, Charon!" Suddenly someone called to them - it was Prince Char, Charon's older brother. "Mother, something is wrong with the Lyanore - there is word going round of a commotion on the Plains of Ayadi." Chara nodded.

"Thank you, my son." She murmured, then turned to Charon. "Go fetch your cloak, my love, and we shall see what is afoot."

Charon nervously hid her face in the hood of her cloak as they hurried along the secret paths to the Plains. She wondered what was happening to the Lyanore; they were usually so quiet so that people would not think of them. It was not like them at all to get excitable.

They weren't far from the Plains when Chara froze and put a finger to her lips to ensure her daughter remained silent.

The Lyanore were singing:

"Here we dance upon the Plains,

Sadness fills our hearts,

The lead of our dance has fallen down,

Never to dance with us again."

Their voices were melancholy, and floated hauntingly around the royal pair.

Charon felt her heart leap into her throat - _no, it cannot be…__she__ cannot be…!_

"Oh dear, it is just as I feared," Chara sighed. "Come, Charon, let us comfort them."

The song changed:

"The Queen and Princess of Charon,

We greatly give you thanks

The Spirit of Vaura now flies free

So who will lead us in the dance?"

Charon lowered her hood as she walked out to join her mother, who was kneeling, hugging a baby Lyanore called Ayadi who was weeping bitterly. Charon immediately noticed Charrenity lying down, away from the rest of the dance, looking at herself in a pool of water. She was still a juvenile at the age of 15 and this was noticeable because the spheres on her tail were small and pale and her feather crest hadn't yet opened and stuck out rather like a unicorn's horn. The princess walked over silently and immediately saw tears in the black eyes of the Lyanore. She placed a hand on her long slender snout.

"Charrenity, I greet and trust you well." Charon gave the formal greeting in a voice so soft that it was only just audible. She wrapped her arms around Charrenity's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of the creature's long dark blue mane.

"I acknowledge and greet you, Princess Charon." Came the usual response, as the Lyanore nuzzled the princess's dark green hair. Charon felt tears dampen her shoulder as they fell from Charrenity's eyes. "My mother is dead." She wept.

"Hush now my dear, cease your crying and tell me what has happened?" Charon felt like crying herself, but decided she ought to stay strong for her friend. She sat herself on the ground next to the young Lyanore, her arm over her neck.

"My mother, as you already know, had been acting strangely these past few days. She had hurt her leg but someone bandaged it for her and she would not say who. Then she kept vanishing and being secretive," Charrenity paused. "Then this morning she seemed extremely sad, then ran off without a word… the next time we saw her, she was dead." Charrenity began to sob again. "We believe she was poisoned. Thack informed us that he had seen a band of people with weapons loitering upon the Plains recently then earlier today they suddenly packed up and left, not long before we discovered mother's body… oh, princess, do you sense the tension? We know not whom should lead the dance!"

"You know very well who it is, Charrenity." A deep voice announced. Charon stood to greet Nord, Charrenity's father and Vaura's mate. He was stood with the other males of the dance - Thack, Lancet, Whit and Kerr. The males were darker in colour than the females - navy blue with rich purple markings and crests. "Your mother always said that you would take over as head of the dance when she was gone."

"Impossible! She has not come of age yet!" One of the older females, named Trice, protested. Nord shook his head.

"It does not matter, Vaura's wishes must be obeyed." He paced around, glancing sternly at the other females who tried to hide their annoyance. He stepped upto Lancet, the youngest male of the same age as Charrenity. "This means that the joining ceremony will be tonight," Lancet nodded, as did Charrenity. The laws of the Lyanore stated that before a female must have had her joining ceremony, in which she and her prospective mate promised to stay faithful to one another, before she could take place as the lead of the dance. Usually the ceremony was performed at the same time as the coming-of-age ceremony, but in extreme cases like this it could be moved.

"I wish we could stay and help with the proceedings, however I must get Charon back to the palace. I noticed people on the edge of the Plains; I believe they were concerned for your wellbeing." Chara spoke up, looking over at her daughter. Nord nodded his head.

"Thank you for coming, we appreciate your comfort greatly." He said.

"Yes, thank you Your Majesties." Ayadi's mother, Noulo, said.

"We love you both, and give our love to the king and prince!" A young female named Zearn declared as she galloped around them. The princess and queen smiled affectionately at each other, then at their beloved friends; then Charon pulled her hood back over her face and they walked away…

x x x x x

…"Your Majesty? Estrella?" Princess Charon's voice broke the scene. Estrella's eyes fluttered open as she felt like she was waking from a peaceful slumber. "I am sorry, that is all I have to show you." She apologised.

"That was more than enough, my dear." Serenity took the girl's hands. "Thank you so very much for allowing me to see it." Charon smiled.

"Pretty Leenoray!" Estrella beamed. "Me like!"

"I am glad you do, Estrella." The princess tickled the kitten behind her ears. Serenity watched them for a moment, then spoke up.

"Charon, how would you like to look after Estrella while you are here?" Estrella looked up at Serenity in surprise. Charon, look after her?!

The pale eyes of the princess lit up joyfully.

"Really?" she exclaimed; the queen nodded. "That would be wonderful, what do _you_ think, Estrella?"

"No more lessons with Luna?" The kitten inquired, looking at Charon hopefully.

"I am afraid you shall have to continue with those - I cannot teach you how to be a royal adviser." Charon said with regret. "But I shall be able to teach you other things, so perhaps you will not have to have so many classes." That was good enough for the young cat.

"Yay!" Estrella cheered. "Charon look after 'Strella!"

"Very well then, I think we have an agreement." Serenity smiled.

"I believe we do too." Charon agreed, hugging the kitten.


	6. Charon's Sadness

**Chapter 5: Charon's Sadness**

The next week passed quickly and without trouble. Princess Charon now seemed to be totally at home in the Moon Kingdom and treated everyone - from Serenity and the princesses right down to the servants - with the same pleasant manner. Everyone had to agree that she was a charming and polite girl who was very easy to talk to. She spent all her time with the princesses, especially with Princess Mars, with whom she had become the best of friends with; or working in the garden - whatever she did, however, one could be certain that Estrella was always close by. The pair had more or less become inseparable since Serenity had asked Charon if she wanted to look after the kitten, and, as Charon had said, Estrella now only had two lessons a week with Luna and Artemis. Of course, Luna had reminded her, she would have to start learning from the cats full-time again once the war was over and Charon could go home but Estrella didn't really care about that. Her concept of the future was that it was a very long way away and so as far as she cared Charon would be there forever.

Since Serenity's discovery of all the things Charon had learned on the Outer Moon she had requested that the girl spend an hour or so alone with her each day, much to the annoyance of Estrella, who hated to be left out of anything. Charon had told her that all they were doing was talking about the things she knew how to do and that she would find the conversations very boring, but it didn't matter - Estrella would still pout every time the girl was sent for by the queen. It was on the twelfth day of Charon's stay that the princess was requested by Serenity to spend an hour not only with her but with Captain Blackabar, captain of the Elite Royal Guards as well, and, much to her joy, Estrella had been allowed to watch. Charon had been asked to show the captain and Serenity what her brother had taught her and that was what she was doing now. The kitten was surprised at the girl's ability to throw men over her shoulder and stop them from hitting her and so observed the scene with wide eyes.

"Hmmph." Captain Blackabar cleared his throat, causing her to look over at him from her position in Queen Serenity's arms. She noticed that he had a strange look on his face, which reminded her of how Luna looked at her when she did something wrong. She wondered if Charon was doing something bad, and switched her gaze to see if Queen Serenity felt the same. Estrella felt extremely puzzled as she saw that she didn't look mad; actually, there was a hint of a smile on her face. Shaking her head in confusion at the two adults she looked back towards Charon, who was ducking down as she kicked one of the guards around the legs to knock him down. Another man was coming up behind her and as she got back up she didn't notice him.

"Charon!" Estrella couldn't stop herself from crying out, but it was too late; the man had got his arm around her neck! "Let go! No hurt Charon!" The kitten yelled angrily at the man, who did as he was told.

"I am sorry, I lost my concentration." Charon looked apologetic as she walked over to Queen Serenity. "It is just that…that news this morning…" her voice trailed off and Serenity nodded understandingly. A few hours before one of the courtiers had reported that several Palazean troops had been captured by the Charonian Army and that the feuding planets of Palazea and Pluto had begun peace talks. This news would have been wonderful if it hadn't been for one thing - no news of Charon's parents and brother; who hadn't been in touch since the day the princess had arrived on the Moon. Princess Charon had been evidently upset by this and when the courtier had announced his findings she'd grabbed him by the arm and almost begged him for any news of her family. He'd sadly shook his head and told her he'd heard nothing of them.

"I am sure everything will be resolved soon, Charon, and your parents will be in touch as soon as they get a chance." The queen said reassuringly as Princess Jupiter sauntered over, ice skates slung casually over her shoulder. Estrella purred happily as she saw her.

"Jupe-ter!" She greeted her.

"Hello, Estrella," the princess patted her on the head. "Charon, have you finished? I persuaded Mercury to freeze the lake for me and I wondered if you would like to come skating with me?" She inquired. Charon's cheeks turned red and she looked at the ground before replying.

"Ummmm, well…I have never actually skated before…" she murmured bashfully and Jupiter's eyes widened in surprise.

"You come from Charon - famous for its winter sports - and you tell me you have never skated before?!" Charon shook her head.

"I am too scared to - I am a dancer, and if I fell on the ice and hurt myself I might not be able to dance again…" she explained, then smiled. "However, I would be glad to accompany you and watch." Jupiter nodded.

"Very well, let us go."

"Goodbye girls, have fun now." Serenity called after them.

"Wait for 'Strella!" Estrella called as she leapt to the ground nimbly and ran after them.

"I saw what you did to the guards, I was very impressed." Jupiter remarked as the kitten caught up.

"Why, thank you, Jupiter." Charon looked bashful again as she averted her gaze, but soon turned her face back to her companion. The princess would later tell Estrella how much she admired Jupiter's looks - that she liked how she was very unique in the way that she wasn't as effeminate as Princess Venus, for instance, but was still remarkably pretty in her own tomboy-ish way. "I do not know if Blackabar was impressed, though. He had a rather disapproving look on his face." Jupiter laughed.

"He is like that; I remember the first time I met him - he was not impressed when he found out that I could fight…I think he believes princesses should be weak and helpless - ha!"

Charon grinned at her, and stretched her arms out over her head.

"I believe it is a good idea for us to have some kind of means of defending ourselves," she remarked. "There may be a time when we cannot depend on someone to come along and rescue us."

"I agree! Why should we have to expect a man to be available to jump to our defence every time we are in trouble?" Jupiter exclaimed. "I would like to have the opportunity to defend Blackabar someday! _That_ would annoy him!" The pair laughed at the thought as they reached the frozen lake. They sat down on a bench, Estrella jumping into Charon's lap, and Jupiter pulled on her skates. As she toddled over to the edge of the lake she looked back.

"Are you _sure_ you will not join me?" She inquired; Charon nodded.

"Yes, very, thank you." She replied and Jupiter nodded, pushing off from the rails around the edge. After a couple of slow laps she sped up and began to spin and leap gracefully, the wind in her hair.

"Oooohhh!" Estrella gasped in awe - she had never seen anyone ice skate before. "Jupe-ter dancing!"

"Is it not beautiful, Estrella?" Charon asked her. "My mother and brother also skate; they are both quite good, but not as good as Jupiter is!" The ice-skating princess headed back in their direction and Charon applauded.

"Beautiful!" Estrella complimented.

"You are very good." Charon told her and Jupiter blushed.

"Thank you very much, I do not get to practice very often." She told her. "Oh, Serena is coming!" She remarked, and Estrella raised herself on her hind legs, leaning her front paws on Charon's shoulder, to see Princess Serena a short distance away, walking towards them. "Wait until you see _her_ skate, she is excellent."

"You are excellent yourself, Jupiter." Charon pointed out. "I do wish I had the nerve to skate, but dancing is my life. One day I would like to travel the universe, dancing in different places for different people to different types of music." Her eyes were dreamy.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Princess Serena remarked as she joined them. "Perhaps you can give us a performance here on the Moon; I believe my mother would very much enjoy it, as would I."

"I think we all would." Jupiter added. "Actually…perhaps you could dance a little for us now?"

"Of course." Charon placed Estrella down on the bench, got to her feet, and walked over to a clear area. She started to hum a tune out loud and moved gracefully to it; making little steps as she balanced herself on the tips on her toes. Finally she lifted a leg and balanced without so much as wobbling. She performed a pirouette, bowed, then smiled.

"Me like!" Estrella beamed.

"You are so graceful!" Princess Jupiter exclaimed.

"Thank you." Charon blushed.

"That was incredible!" Venus remarked as she joined the group, skates under her arm. "How do you balance on your toes like that without falling over?"

"Lots of practice." Charon smiled. "I see you have come to skate also." Venus nodded.

"I am not too good, but I enjoy it." she beamed.

"That is the best thing, as long as you enjoy something it does not matter how good you are at it." Charon commented, sitting down again.

"Tell us, Charon, how did you learn to dance?" Serena inquired as she finished tying up her skates.

"It is quite a nice story, actually," Charon began. "It begins when I was three years of age. I was exploring the palace by myself when I came across the ballroom. I went in, deciding it would be a nice place to play, and discovered there was someone already there; a girl of about eighteen years. I recognised her as the maid who often cleaned my room, Ceris, but she was not cleaning at that moment. She was singing a beautiful song and dancing just as beautifully. I could not take my eyes from her, I was completely enthralled. Finally I managed to tear myself away from the scene and went to fetch my mother. We watched her together until she realised she was being watched and stopped. The poor maid was terrified and dropped to her knees in front of mother, begging her to forgive her for not doing her work. Mother took hold of her arms and helped her to her feet, informing her that she was unfortunately going to lose her job as a cleaning girl, oh, she looked so scared at this remark, but she had no reason to be worried, because mother was going to offer her a new and much better job. On the way to the ballroom I had said to mother that I wished I could dance as well as Ceris could, and so she offered the maid the chance to become my dance teacher, which she immediately accepted. And so I have learned everything I know from her."

"How wonderful." Venus smiled. "Is Ceris still your teacher now?"

"No, she is not." Charon said, a thoughtful smile on her face. "She taught me everything she knew, and now performs with the universally famous Dancers of Miran, which is where she originates from." Serena and Venus were making their way to the ice when Serena turned back.

"Will you not join us?" Serena asked.

"I have already tried to persuade her, she is frightened of falling over and injuring herself." Jupiter told her.

"Oh, I see." The Moon Princess remarked. Suddenly Estrella leapt off the bench and ran to the edge of the lake.

"Me skate too!" She called out excitedly.

"Estrella, no!" All four princesses called out, but to no avail. Estrella stepped onto the ice eagerly and got the shock of her life - it was so cold!

"Ow, ow, owww!!" She exclaimed, lifting each paw up one at a time. However, as she put them down again she found that she couldn't hold herself up - the ice was slippery! Her legs completely gave way and she fell onto her stomach heavily, knocking her chin on the hard, cold, nasty ice. Suddenly skating didn't seem like so much fun anymore. "Mmmm…." She whimpered. "Mmmwwwwaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Oh, Estrella." The girls sighed in unison as she wailed loudly.

x x x x x

The next morning Princess Charon didn't appear for breakfast.

Everyone was very concerned, she had never missed breakfast yet, and they were even more worried when it was revealed that she wasn't even in her room.

"Where could she be?" Mars said anxiously. "I have tried to contact her but she seems to be ignoring me!"

"She was quite upset yesterday about the lack of news concerning her parents." Mercury remarked.

"I have sent the guards to search the gardens." Queen Serenity spoke up rather loudly, as Xizor was running around in a panic.

"This is _not_ good for inter-moon relations! What will Queen Chara and King Char say when they discover we have lost their daughter?!" he was yelling.

"Hush now, Xizor, she cannot have gone far." Serenity said calmly.

"S…sorry, Your Majesty, you are right, of couse, she cannot be far away - would you like me to search the palace?" Serenity smiled.

"That is the best idea you have had all morning. However, it will take you an age to search the whole place by yourself."

"We shall help." Serena spoke up. "We are as anxious to find her as you are." Her mother nodded.

"Thank you, girls." Mercury turned to face the others.

"I think it would be best if we took a part of the palace each. I shall take the upper west wing."

"Lower west!" Venus volunteered.

"I shall take care of the upper east wing." Serena announced.

"I shall do the lower east then." Jupiter said.

"I shall take the middle of the palace." Mars spoke up.

"And that leaves me with…oh." Xizor swallowed hard. "The dungeons. Do not worry, it should not take me too long!" He marched off, muttering "I hate the dark! Why do I always end up picking the short straw…?"

"Me come too!" Estrella declared.

"So shall we," Artemis said. "I shall go with Venus; Luna, perhaps you should go with Serena and Estrella can go with Mars."

"Very well. Let us go, then, we have no time to lose." Venus declared.

"Right!" The princesses and cats split up, heading to their destinations.

x x x x x

"Charon? Are you here?" Princess Mars called out hopefully as she and Estrella searched their part of the palace.

"Charoooon!" Estrella also called out, checking behind a large vase. "You here?"

"Come, Estrella." Mars spoke to her. "We only have the grand ballroom left." She opened the door, allowing the kitten to step in before her. Estrella looked around the room and then spotted someone sat on the floor, their back against the wall, near the doors which led out to the gardens.

"Charon!" She exclaimed, for that was who it was. "You here!" Mars breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her too.

"Thank goodness, we have been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed, but the girl didn't respond. "Charon?" Estrella walked over to the Outer Moon Princess, who was resting her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Charon sad?" She inquired as she saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Estrella, I am." She murmured.

"Oh, Charon," Mars said sympathetically as she sat down next to her and put her arm over the girl's shoulders. "I am sure your family are well, it must be very difficult them to get messages through to us. And as they say - no news is good news."

"It is not only that which I am upset about." Charon said quietly. "I was on my way to breakfast when I heard a servant-girl talking to Katarina. Now, I would not usually eavesdrop but I heard her say that she knew why I had been 'locked up' on Charon. She said that I have some kind of illness in my brain which makes me hear and see things that are not there and causes me to sometimes fly into violent rages - and _that_ is why I had to be 'locked up' in the palace!" Her voice had got louder and more hysterical with each word, and now she took a pause to regain her composure. "Katarina had been disbelieving at first, but then had started to wonder out loud if Serenity knows that I could be dangerous!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oooh, Charon no cry!" Estrella exclaimed, rubbing her cheek again the girl's ankle.

"Oh, Charon, I cannot believe it - how terrible!" Mars exclaimed.

"It is a terrible, spiteful lie!" Charon sobbed. "I want to go home!" Mars helped Charon to her feet.

"We ought to discuss this with Queen Serenity," Mars announced. "_She_ shall get down to the bottom of this!"

"Very well." Charon sniffled, and then looked at the princess desperately. "You _do_ believe what I am saying, do you not?"

"Of course I do, Charon." Mars said supportively. "You are my friend."

"Me believe Charon too!" Estrella spoke up.

"Thank you, both of you." The princess said gratefully.

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

"May I have your attention now, please?" Two hours had passed since Mars and Estrella had found Charon, and the court was assembled. Serenity had been shocked at Charon's story and had immediately sent out word that she wished everyone - from the princesses right down to the lowest servant - to meet in the Great Hall. The room was now crowded and everyone was talking loudly to their neighbours, wondering what was happening. "Please, be quiet now." Serenity unsuccessfully attempted to hush them in a calm voice again before she lost her patience. "I said - silence!" Her voice this time was loud, sharp and effective, as everyone immediately did as they were told. The queen looked around at them before continuing. "Thank you; and thank you also for attending. Now, I know you are all curious as to why I have requested you all be here, and now I shall tell you. Earlier today I was disturbed to hear that a cruel and wholly untrue rumour has been spread by someone in the palace." The assembly gasped and once again started to murmur. "I am thoroughly disappointed that someone could say such terrible things about someone who is a very welcome guest in my Kingdom." Serenity continued. "I wish to resolve this matter quickly; and so, if the rumour-monger is here, they would be wise to speak up immediately and apologise to the hurt party." Estrella, who was sat at the front with Luna and Artemis, looked around the room to see if anyone was standing up. She found herself drawn to Duchess Ashral, who was sat front and centre. She too was looking around, trying to spot the wrongdoer. Everyone was shuffling in their seats or on their feet as Serenity looked at them sternly, but no one said anything. The queen sighed loudly. "I see." She remarked. "Well, if you are not brave enough to stand before all these people and confess I shall be in my private chamber for an hour after this meeting is ended. I suggest you come and see me then; either that or you seek out the person whom these rumours concern and apologise personally." She sat down. "Now, while we are all here; has anyone got anything they would like to say?"

"_I_ have!" A voice called out from the front, and that all-too-familiar prickling sensation ran down Estrella's back. Duchess Ashral pushed herself up from her chair, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, Nerina?" Serenity urged her on.

"Well, as you know I am not one to usually listen to palace gossip; however, just yesterday I overheard something which frankly shocked me." Ashral explained. "I heard a maid saying that she heard that Princess Charon can read minds!" The assembly once again gasped and everyone turned to look at Charon, who was sat quite calmly. "Now, Your Majesty, I do not want to sound like I know better than you, but I believe it would be wise for you to quash _this_ rumour straight away!"

"I am sorry, but there is none _to_ quash," Princess Charon stood up as she spoke. "I _can_ read minds."

The room filled with scathing laughter at the girl's declaration.

"Well then, Your Highness, I believe you ought to give us a demonstration," Ashral said, her voice haughty. "Go ahead - read my mind!"

"Queen Serenity?" Charon looked up at the queen, who nodded approvingly.

"You show her, Charon!" Princess Venus cheered.

"I have an idea…" The psychic princess announced. "In order to prove that I can actually do this I shall transfer what I see in Ashral's mind to you all."

"Fine!" The duchess exclaimed. "Just get on with it!"

"Very well," Charon smiled. "Now, if everyone could form a circle around Duchess Ashral, holding hands or linking arms, then I shall begin." Everyone did as the were told. Princess Serena held Estrella as she linked arms with Venus and Jupiter.

"You should not miss out on this." The blonde princess smiled at the kitten. Charon, who was holding hands with Serenity and Mars, closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Everyone, please try and keep your minds as clear and relaxed as possible." She instructed. Estrella closed her eyes and soon felt the strange feeling she had got when Charon had shown her and Queen Serenity her memory of the Lyanore. This time, however, she was not transported to the Charonian gardens, but to the hallway of the Lunarian palace…

"…We do not want you to be so tired tonight that you miss the festivities." Serenity smiled. Ashral turned and walked out of the palace, feeling annoyed.

"Oh well, it does mean that I can show off my _beautiful_ new clothes this evening!" She decided, and then smiled to herself. "I cannot wait to see Lady Couthouldis's face when she sees my gorgeous fire-fox stole…" She walked through the gardens, not really taking in the beauty of them.

"Nerina! Nerina!" A voice suddenly called out to her, and she turned her head to look at a tall, grey-haired woman. "Oh, Nerina! Wherever have you been? You have missed all of the excitement!"

"Matilde, my dear!" Ashral exclaimed. "I only returned from Venus an hour ago! I _have_ heard the news, however!"

"It is such a shame you could not be at the landing bay when the princess arrived, Nerina!" Matilde said eagerly. "She is quite the strange one."

"Oh, really?" Ashral replied with interest. "What happened?"

"Well, this Charonian guard was the first to leave the ship, and he told Queen Serenity that the princess was frightened because she has never left the grounds of the palace of Charon! Serenity went inside the ship and fetched the girl out and she was terrified! She wouldn't speak and then little Estrella got over-excited and leapt at her. The princess was so shocked that she hid behind Serenity and then started to cry!"

"Remarkable…" Ashral murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder why she never left the palace?"

"I was wondering that also." Matilde mentioned. "It does seem rather odd that her parents never told anyone about her."

"Perhaps there is something…wrong with her?" Ashral suggested and her companion nodded.

"Perhaps there is…"

…Suddenly the memory faded and was replaced by a new one…

…Ashral was walking through the palace, furious that Princess Mars had disturbed her and Renald during their little 'talk' with Princess Charon. She was determined that she was going to find Queen Serenity and explain that she and Charon were in the middle of something important when she called for her, and that it would be wonderful if they could finish what they had started to discuss.

"She would probably send them both through the Gates of Time!" She heard a voice declare from the parlour as she passed. She slowed down just a touch as she recognised Princess Jupiter's voice.

"What do you think of Renald as a prospective husband anyhow, Charon?" She heard Venus inquire and the duchess immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Charon was there? She leant her back against the wall to the side of the parlour doors and listened to what Charon had to say:

"I think he is never going to get married whilst he continues to be so mothered. I, for one, would _never_ marry someone who needs permission for his mother to do anything! And I am most certain that my mother would very much dislike Duchess Ashral. I wish to marry someone who will love and support me, not someone who only wants to be with me because his mother wants to claim me like some sort of trophy!"

"Here, here!" The other princesses called out in agreement. Duchess Ashral stood stock still as she heard the princesses laugh, then finally pushed herself away from the wall and marched back the way she came. She could not believe it - not only had Princess Mars lied but so now Princess Charon had the nerve to insult her and her son! She barged past a maid who happened to be turning the corner in the opposite direction to her, causing the young woman to drop the clean towels she was carrying.

"Duchess Ashral, whatever is the matter?" She inquired after the woman, who suddenly stopped. _A-ha_, she thought wickedly to herself, _I know just how to get revenge on that spiteful Princess Charon…_ She turned back to look at the maid, her eyes wide with mock fear.

"I am sorry…it is just that I have just heard the most _horrifying_ thing…" Ashral told her, her voice shaking. "I have discovered why Princess Charon had to be locked up in the Charonian Palace…!"

x x x x x

Estrella opened her eyes and gasped - Duchess Ashral had said the nasty things about Charon!

Everyone else was also opening their eyes and realising what they had just seen.

"We should have known!" Jupiter exclaimed. Ashral was still stood in the middle, looking quite nervous as people discussed her in shocked voices.

"What a terrible thing to do!"

"How rude of her to eavesdrop on the princesses!"

"Why didn't you say anything to Queen Serenity, Mari? You were the first person she told!"

Estrella looked over at Charon, who had an expression on her face that was somewhere between surprise and anger. Serenity, who was still stood next to the princess, looked at the duchess with pursed lips.

"It was _you_!" Charon finally exclaimed. "_You_ spread the rumour! And you had the nerve to sit there looking innocent and _then_ to change the subject! I-" She was cut off by Serenity, who had placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I would like you to apologise to Charon, Duchess Ashral." The queen said calmly, and Estrella noticed how she hadn't called her Nerina.

"_She_ should apologise to _me_ first!" Ashral protested sharply.

"Very well," Charon stepped forward and looked her straight in the eye. "Duchess Ashral, I am very sorry that I ever spoke my mind; and I am sorry that you took it upon yourself to spy on myself and my friends." The assembly reacted to the princess's straightforwardness by discussing it amongst themselves loudly.

"Well said, Charon." Mars praised her.

"I could not have said it better myself!" Venus smiled.

"Well, Your Grace?" Serenity insisted. The duchess huffed loudly, as if she were offended by the idea of apologising. "Very well, then." She concluded. "If you cannot find it within yourself to say sorry to Charon then I would like you to leave and not come back until you can."

"Oh, oh!" Ashral gasped, raising a hand to her mouth and then laughing nervously. "I _am_ sorry, I lost myself for a moment there!" She trotted over to Charon and took her hands in her own. "I am _terribly_ sorry, Your Highness! It will _never_ happen again!" She looked at Queen Serenity. "I shall just be on my way now, things to do and all!" With that she went to her chair and picked up her coat, which had been draped across the backrest. As she pulled it on Estrella found that she couldn't take her eyes off it - there was something important about it that she couldn't work out. It was made of the thick hide of a short-haired animal, pale blue in colour with thin lilac stripes.

"Oh no!" Gasped Mercury. "How _could_ she?!"

"Charon…" Estrella heard Serenity murmur, and at the Outer Moon Princess's name the kitten realised why she'd stared at the coat - she'd seen it before! However, last time she hadn't seen it on a human but on the animal it belonged to…

"Your Grace," Princess Charon calmly walked over to Duchess Ashral, her eyes firmly set on the coat. "May I ask where you might have acquired such a coat from?" Ashral's mouth opened with surprise and then she smiled smugly and pulled the coat tighter around her.

"Oh, do you like it?" She inquired. "It is so lovely and warm! And the colours are _divine_! It is another purchase from a Venusian boutique, and it cost me an absolute fortune - the boutique owner told me this hide is _extremely_ rare nowadays!" Charon's eyes narrowed as she set her jaw and clenched her fists.

"I believe Charon is angry." Venus remarked rather unnecessarily.

"You _monster_…" The princess hissed, and the crowd drew in their breath in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, young lady?!" Ashral gasped, appalled, and Charon (much to the absolute disbelief of everyone) raised her hand, as if intending to slap the woman across the face! Much to Estrella's disappointment, however, the girl lowered it again slowly.

"You heard me - you are a monster." She repeated, her voice low and hard. "And you are ignorant!" Her voice now became much louder. "You will never understand how _hideous_ the coat you are wearing really is, because you never laid eyes on the sacred creature that was killed to make it! If you had then you would have rather _killed_ yourself than even dare to _look_ at it!" Tears flashed in the princess's angry eyes and suddenly she retched. "I feel sick…" she sobbed, and Serenity walked forward to embrace the distraught girl.

"See? It seems my rumour holds more truth than you thought!" Ashral exclaimed triumphantly, holding her arm out to indicate Charon. "Getting hysterical over a coat! How ridiculous!"

"Be quiet!" Mars suddenly stormed forward and snapped at the duchess.

"Yes! And go away!" Venus added, joining her fellow princess.

"I agree!" Jupiter also joined them.

"If you say bad things about one of us, you have to deal with the rest of us!" Serena announced.

Estrella had leapt out of Serena's arms as soon as Charon had started to cry, wanting to go and comfort her, but Serenity had beaten her to it. The kitten didn't really know what to do with herself and so decided to look around the room to see if anyone else was upset. Her eyes fell on the entrance to the room and a woman who was stood there. She was tall with long green hair and red-brown eyes, and she was wearing a black gown. In her hand was a long, silver staff. The kitten gasped in shock - she looked like the girl in the painting that Charon had shown her! That could only mean one thing…!

"Charon mama!" She cried out excitedly.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Estrella in confusion. Charon, sniffling, pulled away from Serenity.

"What do you mean, Estrella?" She asked, tears glistening on her cheeks. Estrella decided to show them what she meant, and so ran over to the newcomer, who had a small smile on her face as she looked down at the kitten, who immediately decided she liked this lady.

"Look - Charon mama!" She repeated, and Charon gasped with joy.

"Aunt Pluto!" She called out joyfully, running over and throwing her arms around the lady who wasn't Charon's mama.

"Not Charon Mama?" Estrella inquired, feeling puzzled. "She look like painting girl…" Charon laughed.

"No, Estrella, it is my Aunt Pluto - she is my mother's sister!" Charon looked up at Pluto questioningly. "But why are you here?"

"My dear niece, I wanted to deliver the good news personally," Princess Pluto explained gently. "The war is over." The assembly yet again gasped, and started to applaud the news loudly.

"What wonderful news!" Serenity exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"And our family?" Charon inquired anxiously. "Please tell me they are safe!" Pluto nodded.

"They are safe, well and back on Charon, waiting for you." She told her, and the princess let out a cry of joy and embraced her aunt again. "They have missed you every day since you came here, they are awaiting your return. I am here to take you home, Charon."

"I am so happy!" The Outer Moon Princess declared. "I must go and pack at once!" With that she rushed out of the room.

"Wait for us!" Mars called after her. "Come, let us go and help her." The princesses followed their friend quickly.

"Well, is that not the most incredible news?" Ashral suddenly spoke up. "I shall just be leaving now…"

"Not so fast…" Estrella couldn't help but smile as Princess Pluto stepped in front of the duchess before she could escape - this lady was becoming nicer and nicer by the minute! The tall Guardian of Time frowned down at Ashral. "I just wanted to say that if you had any sense you would take that coat home and burn it straight away."

"Oh, oh, that was what I was just going to do, as a matter of fact!" She stammered nervously under the Plutonian's stern gaze. Pluto stepped out of the way and Ashral darted out, never looking back. Estrella stuck her tongue out at her as she went, and Pluto chuckled.

"My sentiments exactly." She picked up the kitten and regarded her kindly; for some reason Estrella suddenly recalled what Luna had taught her at the ball.

"I 'Strella, pleasure make you kwaintance." She announced proudly and Pluto laughed again.

"It is nice to see you, Princess Pluto." Queen Serenity spoke up as the court and workers left, having been dismissed by the queen.

"And it is nice to see you also, Your Majesty." Pluto replied, curtseying. "I am sorry that I arrived without prior notice, it is just I wished to surprise Charon."

"It is no problem," Serenity smiled. "I am rather sad to be seeing her leave so suddenly, and I am sure the other princesses shall feel the same as well…"

That was when it actually hit Estrella - Charon was leaving?

Charon was leaving!

"No!" She suddenly exclaimed loudly, tears immediately springing to her eyes. "Charon no leave!" Serenity took her from Pluto, looking sympathetic.

"I am sorry, little one, but we have no choice but to let her go. She should be with her family."

"No!" Estrella cried, not having any of it. "She stay here! _We_ family!"

"I understand what you mean, Estrella." The queen sighed. "Just like the other princesses…she _has_ become rather like a member of the family, hasn't she?"

x x x x x

Many of the people who had been assembled in the Great Hall quickly moved to the landing bay, where the ship in which Princess Pluto had travelled stood waiting for her to return with her niece. The princesses were stood nearest to it, all looking very sad.

"I cannot believe she is leaving us so suddenly." Venus whispered. "I am going to miss her."

"Me too," murmured Mars, "I am never going to meet anyone like her ever again…"

"She never got to tell me everything about the Plains of Ayadi." Mercury said with disappointment.

"And we never got to train together." Jupiter pouted.

"Just think, she will be back with her family - she will be happy." Serena said optimistically, however she had tears in her eyes. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis were trying desperately to comfort the broken-hearted Estrella. She had not stopped crying since she'd first realised what was happening; she was sobbing loudly, soaking her fur with tears.

"Please, Estrella, calm down!" Luna exclaimed. "What will Serenity say?"

"Charon no go!!" Estrella wailed. "Me miss too much waaaaaaahhhh!!"

Then, Princesses Pluto and Charon appeared alongside Queen Serenity. Charon stood in front of the other princesses, a content smile on her face.

"I would just like to say thank you so much for your hospitality and friendship." She announced. "I will miss you all dearly, but I promise I shall visit." She looked at each of her new-found friends in turn. "Venus, you are always so cheerful and bright, that is a wonderful thing to be - never change. Jupiter, you are strong and brave and I admire you greatly. Perhaps someday we will fight alongside each other." Jupiter nodded. "Mercury, your intelligence and kind nature will guide you well, look after yourself. Mars - I really have no need to say anything to you, but I shall anyway. You are an amazing person, and I shall always treasure our bond; for no one can ever take that away from us. And Serena, my fellow Moon Princess - thank you for your friendship. I hope that we shall one day be as close as our mothers are." Her lips quivered as tears came to her eyes. "I will miss you all so much!" She wept as they all hugged her in turn. She then turned to Serenity and the advisers. "Queen Serenity, I am so happy and honoured to have finally met you - all my mother has told me of you is true."

"Send her my love." Serenity took the girl's hands. "We have enjoyed having you here, Charon, and I look forward to having you stay with us again soon." Charon smiled tearfully. Finally she knelt down in front of the cats.

"Thank you, Luna and Artemis. I hope we will meet again very soon." She looked at the sobbing kitten and took her into her arms. "And Estrella, my dear, sweet Estrella - please, behave yourself. I shall miss you so very much. You were my first real friend, I shall never forget that."

"No go Charon!" Estrella sobbed into the princess's chest. "'Strella miss too much!"

"I am sorry, 'Strella, I must." Charon murmured regretfully, and Estrella noticed how she had shortened her name. The princess gave her a kiss on the nose, stood up, and passed the kitten to Serena.

"Charon, it is time to go." Pluto told her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Charon nodded.

"Well, this is it." She took a deep breath. "Farewell, my dear friends." She waved as she walked to the ship with Pluto.

"Goodbye, Princess Charon!"


	7. Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

"May I have your attention now, please?" Two hours had passed since Mars and Estrella had found Charon, and the court was assembled. Serenity had been shocked at Charon's story and had immediately sent out word that she wished everyone - from the princesses right down to the lowest servant - to meet in the Great Hall. The room was now crowded and everyone was talking loudly to their neighbours, wondering what was happening. "Please, be quiet now." Serenity unsuccessfully attempted to hush them in a calm voice again before she lost her patience. "I said - silence!" Her voice this time was loud, sharp and effective, as everyone immediately did as they were told. The queen looked around at them before continuing. "Thank you; and thank you also for attending. Now, I know you are all curious as to why I have requested you all be here, and now I shall tell you. Earlier today I was disturbed to hear that a cruel and wholly untrue rumour has been spread by someone in the palace." The assembly gasped and once again started to murmur. "I am thoroughly disappointed that someone could say such terrible things about someone who is a very welcome guest in my Kingdom." Serenity continued. "I wish to resolve this matter quickly; and so, if the rumour-monger is here, they would be wise to speak up immediately and apologise to the hurt party." Estrella, who was sat at the front with Luna and Artemis, looked around the room to see if anyone was standing up. She found herself drawn to Duchess Ashral, who was sat front and centre. She too was looking around, trying to spot the wrongdoer. Everyone was shuffling in their seats or on their feet as Serenity looked at them sternly, but no one said anything. The queen sighed loudly. "I see." She remarked. "Well, if you are not brave enough to stand before all these people and confess I shall be in my private chamber for an hour after this meeting is ended. I suggest you come and see me then; either that or you seek out the person whom these rumours concern and apologise personally." She sat down. "Now, while we are all here; has anyone got anything they would like to say?"

"_I_ have!" A voice called out from the front, and that all-too-familiar prickling sensation ran down Estrella's back. Duchess Ashral pushed herself up from her chair, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, Nerina?" Serenity urged her on.

"Well, as you know I am not one to usually listen to palace gossip; however, just yesterday I overheard something which frankly shocked me." Ashral explained. "I heard a maid saying that she heard that Princess Charon can read minds!" The assembly once again gasped and everyone turned to look at Charon, who was sat quite calmly. "Now, Your Majesty, I do not want to sound like I know better than you, but I believe it would be wise for you to quash _this_ rumour straight away!"

"I am sorry, but there is none _to_ quash," Princess Charon stood up as she spoke. "I _can_ read minds."

The room filled with scathing laughter at the girl's declaration.

"Well then, Your Highness, I believe you ought to give us a demonstration," Ashral said, her voice haughty. "Go ahead - read my mind!"

"Queen Serenity?" Charon looked up at the queen, who nodded approvingly.

"You show her, Charon!" Princess Venus cheered.

"I have an idea…" The psychic princess announced. "In order to prove that I can actually do this I shall transfer what I see in Ashral's mind to you all."

"Fine!" The duchess exclaimed. "Just get on with it!"

"Very well," Charon smiled. "Now, if everyone could form a circle around Duchess Ashral, holding hands or linking arms, then I shall begin." Everyone did as the were told. Princess Serena held Estrella as she linked arms with Venus and Jupiter.

"You should not miss out on this." The blonde princess smiled at the kitten. Charon, who was holding hands with Serenity and Mars, closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Everyone, please try and keep your minds as clear and relaxed as possible." She instructed. Estrella closed her eyes and soon felt the strange feeling she had got when Charon had shown her and Queen Serenity her memory of the Lyanore. This time, however, she was not transported to the Charonian gardens, but to the hallway of the Lunarian palace…

"…We do not want you to be so tired tonight that you miss the festivities." Serenity smiled. Ashral turned and walked out of the palace, feeling annoyed.

"Oh well, it does mean that I can show off my _beautiful_ new clothes this evening!" She decided, and then smiled to herself. "I cannot wait to see Lady Couthouldis's face when she sees my gorgeous fire-fox stole…" She walked through the gardens, not really taking in the beauty of them.

"Nerina! Nerina!" A voice suddenly called out to her, and she turned her head to look at a tall, grey-haired woman. "Oh, Nerina! Wherever have you been? You have missed all of the excitement!"

"Matilde, my dear!" Ashral exclaimed. "I only returned from Venus an hour ago! I _have_ heard the news, however!"

"It is such a shame you could not be at the landing bay when the princess arrived, Nerina!" Matilde said eagerly. "She is quite the strange one."

"Oh, really?" Ashral replied with interest. "What happened?"

"Well, this Charonian guard was the first to leave the ship, and he told Queen Serenity that the princess was frightened because she has never left the grounds of the palace of Charon! Serenity went inside the ship and fetched the girl out and she was terrified! She wouldn't speak and then little Estrella got over-excited and leapt at her. The princess was so shocked that she hid behind Serenity and then started to cry!"

"Remarkable…" Ashral murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder why she never left the palace?"

"I was wondering that also." Matilde mentioned. "It does seem rather odd that her parents never told anyone about her."

"Perhaps there is something…wrong with her?" Ashral suggested and her companion nodded.

"Perhaps there is…"

…Suddenly the memory faded and was replaced by a new one…

…Ashral was walking through the palace, furious that Princess Mars had disturbed her and Renald during their little 'talk' with Princess Charon. She was determined that she was going to find Queen Serenity and explain that she and Charon were in the middle of something important when she called for her, and that it would be wonderful if they could finish what they had started to discuss.

"She would probably send them both through the Gates of Time!" She heard a voice declare from the parlour as she passed. She slowed down just a touch as she recognised Princess Jupiter's voice.

"What do you think of Renald as a prospective husband anyhow, Charon?" She heard Venus inquire and the duchess immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Charon was there? She leant her back against the wall to the side of the parlour doors and listened to what Charon had to say:

"I think he is never going to get married whilst he continues to be so mothered. I, for one, would _never_ marry someone who needs permission for his mother to do anything! And I am most certain that my mother would very much dislike Duchess Ashral. I wish to marry someone who will love and support me, not someone who only wants to be with me because his mother wants to claim me like some sort of trophy!"

"Here, here!" The other princesses called out in agreement. Duchess Ashral stood stock still as she heard the princesses laugh, then finally pushed herself away from the wall and marched back the way she came. She could not believe it - not only had Princess Mars lied but so now Princess Charon had the nerve to insult her and her son! She barged past a maid who happened to be turning the corner in the opposite direction to her, causing the young woman to drop the clean towels she was carrying.

"Duchess Ashral, whatever is the matter?" She inquired after the woman, who suddenly stopped. _A-ha_, she thought wickedly to herself, _I know just how to get revenge on that spiteful Princess Charon…_ She turned back to look at the maid, her eyes wide with mock fear.

"I am sorry…it is just that I have just heard the most _horrifying_ thing…" Ashral told her, her voice shaking. "I have discovered why Princess Charon had to be locked up in the Charonian Palace…!"

x x x x x

Estrella opened her eyes and gasped - Duchess Ashral had said the nasty things about Charon!

Everyone else was also opening their eyes and realising what they had just seen.

"We should have known!" Jupiter exclaimed. Ashral was still stood in the middle, looking quite nervous as people discussed her in shocked voices.

"What a terrible thing to do!"

"How rude of her to eavesdrop on the princesses!"

"Why didn't you say anything to Queen Serenity, Mari? You were the first person she told!"

Estrella looked over at Charon, who had an expression on her face that was somewhere between surprise and anger. Serenity, who was still stood next to the princess, looked at the duchess with pursed lips.

"It was _you_!" Charon finally exclaimed. "_You_ spread the rumour! And you had the nerve to sit there looking innocent and _then_ to change the subject! I-" She was cut off by Serenity, who had placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I would like you to apologise to Charon, Duchess Ashral." The queen said calmly, and Estrella noticed how she hadn't called her Nerina.

"_She_ should apologise to _me_ first!" Ashral protested sharply.

"Very well," Charon stepped forward and looked her straight in the eye. "Duchess Ashral, I am very sorry that I ever spoke my mind; and I am sorry that you took it upon yourself to spy on myself and my friends." The assembly reacted to the princess's straightforwardness by discussing it amongst themselves loudly.

"Well said, Charon." Mars praised her.

"I could not have said it better myself!" Venus smiled.

"Well, Your Grace?" Serenity insisted. The duchess huffed loudly, as if she were offended by the idea of apologising. "Very well, then." She concluded. "If you cannot find it within yourself to say sorry to Charon then I would like you to leave and not come back until you can."

"Oh, oh!" Ashral gasped, raising a hand to her mouth and then laughing nervously. "I _am_ sorry, I lost myself for a moment there!" She trotted over to Charon and took her hands in her own. "I am _terribly_ sorry, Your Highness! It will _never_ happen again!" She looked at Queen Serenity. "I shall just be on my way now, things to do and all!" With that she went to her chair and picked up her coat, which had been draped across the backrest. As she pulled it on Estrella found that she couldn't take her eyes off it - there was something important about it that she couldn't work out. It was made of the thick hide of a short-haired animal, pale blue in colour with thin lilac stripes.

"Oh no!" Gasped Mercury. "How _could_ she?!"

"Charon…" Estrella heard Serenity murmur, and at the Outer Moon Princess's name the kitten realised why she'd stared at the coat - she'd seen it before! However, last time she hadn't seen it on a human but on the animal it belonged to…

"Your Grace," Princess Charon calmly walked over to Duchess Ashral, her eyes firmly set on the coat. "May I ask where you might have acquired such a coat from?" Ashral's mouth opened with surprise and then she smiled smugly and pulled the coat tighter around her.

"Oh, do you like it?" She inquired. "It is so lovely and warm! And the colours are _divine_! It is another purchase from a Venusian boutique, and it cost me an absolute fortune - the boutique owner told me this hide is _extremely_ rare nowadays!" Charon's eyes narrowed as she set her jaw and clenched her fists.

"I believe Charon is angry." Venus remarked rather unnecessarily.

"You _monster_…" The princess hissed, and the crowd drew in their breath in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, young lady?!" Ashral gasped, appalled, and Charon (much to the absolute disbelief of everyone) raised her hand, as if intending to slap the woman across the face! Much to Estrella's disappointment, however, the girl lowered it again slowly.

"You heard me - you are a monster." She repeated, her voice low and hard. "And you are ignorant!" Her voice now became much louder. "You will never understand how _hideous_ the coat you are wearing really is, because you never laid eyes on the sacred creature that was killed to make it! If you had then you would have rather _killed_ yourself than even dare to _look_ at it!" Tears flashed in the princess's angry eyes and suddenly she retched. "I feel sick…" she sobbed, and Serenity walked forward to embrace the distraught girl.

"See? It seems my rumour holds more truth than you thought!" Ashral exclaimed triumphantly, holding her arm out to indicate Charon. "Getting hysterical over a coat! How ridiculous!"

"Be quiet!" Mars suddenly stormed forward and snapped at the duchess.

"Yes! And go away!" Venus added, joining her fellow princess.

"I agree!" Jupiter also joined them.

"If you say bad things about one of us, you have to deal with the rest of us!" Serena announced.

Estrella had leapt out of Serena's arms as soon as Charon had started to cry, wanting to go and comfort her, but Serenity had beaten her to it. The kitten didn't really know what to do with herself and so decided to look around the room to see if anyone else was upset. Her eyes fell on the entrance to the room and a woman who was stood there. She was tall with long green hair and red-brown eyes, and she was wearing a black gown. In her hand was a long, silver staff. The kitten gasped in shock - she looked like the girl in the painting that Charon had shown her! That could only mean one thing…!

"Charon mama!" She cried out excitedly.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Estrella in confusion. Charon, sniffling, pulled away from Serenity.

"What do you mean, Estrella?" She asked, tears glistening on her cheeks. Estrella decided to show them what she meant, and so ran over to the newcomer, who had a small smile on her face as she looked down at the kitten, who immediately decided she liked this lady.

"Look - Charon mama!" She repeated, and Charon gasped with joy.

"Aunt Pluto!" She called out joyfully, running over and throwing her arms around the lady who wasn't Charon's mama.

"Not Charon Mama?" Estrella inquired, feeling puzzled. "She look like painting girl…" Charon laughed.

"No, Estrella, it is my Aunt Pluto - she is my mother's sister!" Charon looked up at Pluto questioningly. "But why are you here?"

"My dear niece, I wanted to deliver the good news personally," Princess Pluto explained gently. "The war is over." The assembly yet again gasped, and started to applaud the news loudly.

"What wonderful news!" Serenity exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"And our family?" Charon inquired anxiously. "Please tell me they are safe!" Pluto nodded.

"They are safe, well and back on Charon, waiting for you." She told her, and the princess let out a cry of joy and embraced her aunt again. "They have missed you every day since you came here, they are awaiting your return. I am here to take you home, Charon."

"I am so happy!" The Outer Moon Princess declared. "I must go and pack at once!" With that she rushed out of the room.

"Wait for us!" Mars called after her. "Come, let us go and help her." The princesses followed their friend quickly.

"Well, is that not the most incredible news?" Ashral suddenly spoke up. "I shall just be leaving now…"

"Not so fast…" Estrella couldn't help but smile as Princess Pluto stepped in front of the duchess before she could escape - this lady was becoming nicer and nicer by the minute! The tall Guardian of Time frowned down at Ashral. "I just wanted to say that if you had any sense you would take that coat home and burn it straight away."

"Oh, oh, that was what I was just going to do, as a matter of fact!" She stammered nervously under the Plutonian's stern gaze. Pluto stepped out of the way and Ashral darted out, never looking back. Estrella stuck her tongue out at her as she went, and Pluto chuckled.

"My sentiments exactly." She picked up the kitten and regarded her kindly; for some reason Estrella suddenly recalled what Luna had taught her at the ball.

"I 'Strella, pleasure make you kwaintance." She announced proudly and Pluto laughed again.

"It is nice to see you, Princess Pluto." Queen Serenity spoke up as the court and workers left, having been dismissed by the queen.

"And it is nice to see you also, Your Majesty." Pluto replied, curtseying. "I am sorry that I arrived without prior notice, it is just I wished to surprise Charon."

"It is no problem," Serenity smiled. "I am rather sad to be seeing her leave so suddenly, and I am sure the other princesses shall feel the same as well…"

That was when it actually hit Estrella - Charon was leaving?

Charon was leaving!

"No!" She suddenly exclaimed loudly, tears immediately springing to her eyes. "Charon no leave!" Serenity took her from Pluto, looking sympathetic.

"I am sorry, little one, but we have no choice but to let her go. She should be with her family."

"No!" Estrella cried, not having any of it. "She stay here! _We_ family!"

"I understand what you mean, Estrella." The queen sighed. "Just like the other princesses…she _has_ become rather like a member of the family, hasn't she?"

x x x x x

Many of the people who had been assembled in the Great Hall quickly moved to the landing bay, where the ship in which Princess Pluto had travelled stood waiting for her to return with her niece. The princesses were stood nearest to it, all looking very sad.

"I cannot believe she is leaving us so suddenly." Venus whispered. "I am going to miss her."

"Me too," murmured Mars, "I am never going to meet anyone like her ever again…"

"She never got to tell me everything about the Plains of Ayadi." Mercury said with disappointment.

"And we never got to train together." Jupiter pouted.

"Just think, she will be back with her family - she will be happy." Serena said optimistically, however she had tears in her eyes. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis were trying desperately to comfort the broken-hearted Estrella. She had not stopped crying since she'd first realised what was happening; she was sobbing loudly, soaking her fur with tears.

"Please, Estrella, calm down!" Luna exclaimed. "What will Serenity say?"

"Charon no go!!" Estrella wailed. "Me miss too much waaaaaaahhhh!!"

Then, Princesses Pluto and Charon appeared alongside Queen Serenity. Charon stood in front of the other princesses, a content smile on her face.

"I would just like to say thank you so much for your hospitality and friendship." She announced. "I will miss you all dearly, but I promise I shall visit." She looked at each of her new-found friends in turn. "Venus, you are always so cheerful and bright, that is a wonderful thing to be - never change. Jupiter, you are strong and brave and I admire you greatly. Perhaps someday we will fight alongside each other." Jupiter nodded. "Mercury, your intelligence and kind nature will guide you well, look after yourself. Mars - I really have no need to say anything to you, but I shall anyway. You are an amazing person, and I shall always treasure our bond; for no one can ever take that away from us. And Serena, my fellow Moon Princess - thank you for your friendship. I hope that we shall one day be as close as our mothers are." Her lips quivered as tears came to her eyes. "I will miss you all so much!" She wept as they all hugged her in turn. She then turned to Serenity and the advisers. "Queen Serenity, I am so happy and honoured to have finally met you - all my mother has told me of you is true."

"Send her my love." Serenity took the girl's hands. "We have enjoyed having you here, Charon, and I look forward to having you stay with us again soon." Charon smiled tearfully. Finally she knelt down in front of the cats.

"Thank you, Luna and Artemis. I hope we will meet again very soon." She looked at the sobbing kitten and took her into her arms. "And Estrella, my dear, sweet Estrella - please, behave yourself. I shall miss you so very much. You were my first real friend, I shall never forget that."

"No go Charon!" Estrella sobbed into the princess's chest. "'Strella miss too much!"

"I am sorry, 'Strella, I must." Charon murmured regretfully, and Estrella noticed how she had shortened her name. The princess gave her a kiss on the nose, stood up, and passed the kitten to Serena.

"Charon, it is time to go." Pluto told her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Charon nodded.

"Well, this is it." She took a deep breath. "Farewell, my dear friends." She waved as she walked to the ship with Pluto.

"Goodbye, Princess Charon!"


	8. Conclusion: The Runaway

**Chapter 7: Conclusion - The Runaway**

_A week later._

Estrella let out a loud and miserable sigh as she rested her chin on her paws. She was lying across Princess Serena's lap as the girl sat reading a book in the library. The other princesses were also there, although not all were reading.

"This is boring!" Princess Jupiter moaned as she lay on her stomach on the floor, flicking quickly through the book in front of her without even looking at the pages.

"Get up Jupiter! If Katarina comes in and sees you lying like that in your new dress she shall have a fit!" Serena exclaimed. The princess did as she was told and sat up.

"I am also bored." Venus remarked from the table, where she and Mars were playing a card game. Mercury closed her book and exhaled loudly. "Is something wrong, Mercury?" Venus inquired.

"I am reading a book on Charonian flora," the blue-haired princess told her. "It is very interesting but it hardly says anything about the Charonian Ice Blossom. I was just thinking that if Charon were here she would be able to tell me all about them." The others nodded silently. Estrella let out another saddened sigh.

"You miss Charon very much, do you not, little one?" Serena remarked gently, stroking her back.

"'Strella wish Charon here. " She murmured sadly.

"I think we all wish that, Estrella." Venus said and then looked at Mars, who was shuffling the deck of cards absent-mindedly. "Is that not right, Mars?"

"Hm?" Mars looked up from the deck. "Did you say something to me, Venus?"

"Never mind." Venus smiled. Princess Mars had been very detached from the rest of the group since Charon's departure. She hardly spoke and often looked as if she were deep in thought. Estrella wondered if she were trying to contact Charon every time she saw the princess looking so thoughtful.

"What shall we do now? I cannot read anymore." Serena declared.

"Shall we go for a walk through the gardens?" Mercury suggested, and the others groaned.

"Oh!" Mars suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Her eyes were wide, as if she had seen something surprising.

"Whatever is the matter?" Venus inquired, also standing up. Mars looked at them all with a smile on her face.

"I think we _should_ go for a walk in the gardens." She announced.

"Really?" Jupiter responded, looking puzzled; Mars nodded.

"Yes, and right away. Come on." With that she headed towards the library door.

"Very well, it seems you have something you either want to tell or show us." Serena remarked, putting Estrella down on the couch and standing.

"Me come too!" The kitten announced, and Mars turned to look at her.

"Sorry, Estrella, this is princess-only business, I am afraid." She told her.

"No fair!" She pouted, leaping off the couch and walking out of the library. "Me find Maj'stee, she say me come too!" She called over her shoulder.

x x x x x

She went to the throne room quickly, where Queen Serenity was sat reading a letter, a smile on her face.

"Who letter from, Maj'stee?" Estrella asked, suddenly forgetting why she was there. Serenity smiled and allowed the kitten to jump into her lap.

"It is from Queen Chara, thanking us for looking after Charon and inviting us all to a ball on the Outer Moon next month."

"Ball fun! Me go!" Estrella announced happily.

"Yes, I think we shall all go, little one. It will be nice to visit, it has been so long since I was last there." The queen remarked. "Actually, I have not been on the Outer Moon at all since I became queen…"

"Your Majesty?" A worried-looking Xizor entered and knelt down before them.

"Yes, Xizor?" She asked, looking concerned at his pale face.

"Your Majesty, a member of the Charonian High Guard has just arrived…he is not alone, Your Majesty." Estrella couldn't help but notice the repetition of 'Your Majesty' and the nervous tone of his voice.

"Oh?" Serenity asked confusedly.

"Yes, Their Majesties, Queen Chara and King Char, are also here. Queen Chara seems to be quite distressed about something…"

"What?!" Serenity exclaimed, picking up Estrella as she leapt to her feet. "Then why are you kneeling there? Send them in immediately!"

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty, good thinking!" He got up and rushed out of the room, and a moment later the royal Charonian couple entered. Estrella felt awe-struck as she saw them. Queen Chara was beautiful, with soft, pale skin and hair the same colour as her daughter's, which was in two long slender plaits down to her ankles. Her eyes were the same colour as Pluto's and she wore a sparkling azure dress which swayed around her as she moved. Slits in it revealed golden sandals, which had ties that criss-crossed upto her knees. King Char had sea-blue eyes and pale green-blue hair; he was dressed in navy blue and gold and a long, blue cloak billowed out behind him. He had his arms around the queen, who looked as if she had been crying.

"Chara!" Serenity exclaimed, walking over to the couple. Chara pulled away from her husband and managed to smile at Serenity, her eyes brimming with tears.

"My sweet Serenity," She put up her hand, and Serenity did the same, placing her palm against her friend's and allowing their fingers to entwine. "How long it has been…" Suddenly she began to cry. "Oh, Serenity, where is she? Where is my daughter?!" Serenity gasped in horror.

"What? Charon is missing?" Chara nodded, unable to speak as she sobbed. Estrella was shocked - Charon was missing! Where could she be?! She felt terrible for Chara, and leapt out of Serenity's arms to allow her to embrace her friend comfortingly. "How long has it been since you last saw her? What happened?" Serenity asked anxiously.

"She vanished from the grounds yesterday morning." King Char spoke up. "We have had the High Guards searching all over the Outer Moon for her, but with no luck. We believe she may have somehow come here with Xizor, since he left Charon at around the time our daughter disappeared."

"Of course," Serenity nodded understandingly, then looked down at Estrella. "Could you ask Xizor to come here, please?" The kitten nodded and went out to find the ambassador, who was waiting outside the throne room.

"Maj'stee say come here." She told him seriously.

"Oh, very well, then!" Xizor followed her back in. "Yes, Your Majesty? How can I help?" He asked as he bowed.

"I was just wondering, is there any way that someone could have stowed away in your ship?" She asked him, and he looked surprised.

"I do not think so, why? Whatever has happened?" He asked.

"Princess Charon is missing." He gasped.

"That is terrible news! I am so sorry!" He exclaimed. Estrella's heart was pounding with fear as she thought about the princess being all alone somewhere and scared…

"Poor princess!" She suddenly exclaimed. "All alone! Me wish she here! Me miss!" Tears came to her eyes, and she couldn't hold them back. "Me scaaaared!" She wailed. "Charon aloooone, not heeeere!" Chara looked down at the hysterical kitten.

"Oh dear, you must be Estrella." The Queen of Charon said sympathetically. "Charon said she missed you greatly."

"Really?" The kitten sniffled, looking up at Chara.

"Yes." She lifted the kitten into her arms. "You are very sweet, are you not?" Estrella beamed, suddenly forgetting her tears.

"Me like you, pretty Charon mama Maj'stee. Friends?" She asked and Chara laughed lightly.

"Yes, Estrella, we are friends."

"Perhaps we ought to ask the princesses if they know anything. Charon was always telling us about the friends she made here, and wanted to come and visit as soon as possible." Char spoke up.

"That is a good idea," Serenity replied. "Xizor, could you find them, please?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, right away." He was about to leave when Estrella remembered the reason why she'd come to find Serenity in the first place.

"Princesses in garden, Mars have secret - she say 'Strella no come - only princesses." She informed the queen, and Serenity looked suspicious.

"A secret, you say…?" She murmured. "Xizor - I believe you will find the princesses in the garden that Charon was working in while she was here." He nodded and left, and Serenity turned to Chara and her husband. "If I am correct our little mystery is about to be solved." A relieved smile crossed Chara's face.

"I believe you are right," she agreed. "Although I am very curious to discover how she got here…"

"'Strella confused!" The kitten exclaimed and the queens laughed.

"You shall understand in a moment, little one." Serenity promised her.

At that moment the princesses walked in, looking guilty. Xizor followed, looking pleased with himself.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Princess Charon's parents - Queen Chara and King Char." Serenity introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The princesses greeted them in unison, although none of them actually looked at the royal pair. Chara smiled at them all, and then gasped as her eyes fell on Serena.

"Oh, you must be Serenity's daughter! How lovely you are - just like your mother!" Serena blushed.

"So, girls, I think you have some explaining to do." Serenity said gravely, although Estrella could tell that she wanted to smile just by looking at her eyes. "Starting with this - where is she?"

"You had better come in." Mars called over her shoulder, and in walked Princess Charon, looking sheepish.

"Hello mother, father." She greeted her parents.

"Oh, Charon!" Chara exclaimed, running to embrace her. "We were so worried about you!"

"Why did you run away?" Char asked her.

"I am so sorry I worried you! It was wrong of me to just leave and not tell you, but I missed the Moon Kingdom and my friends so much." She confessed.

"Charoooooon!" Estrella cried out joyfully, running and leaping into the girl's arms. "Charon, me missed you!"

"I missed you too, 'Strella!" Charon told her, hugging her. "I am sorry the others didn't tell you I was here, we didn't want you to tell Queen Serenity!"

"You haven't told us how you got here." Serenity pointed out gently. Charon looked over at Xizor, and blushed.

"When Xizor arrived on Charon to collect news on our part in the war I devised a plan, and so yesterday morning, as he was leaving, I used my psychic powers to make him think he had to take me back with him." She explained. "Then when we got here I wiped the memory from his mind. So, please, do not blame him, it was solely my idea. I'm so very, very, very sorry!" She apologised again.

Suddenly Queen Chara began to laugh loudly.

"Does this not remind you of when we were young, Serenity?" She said, and after a few moments Serenity joined in.

"Of course! Once during one of my visits to Charon I was so determined not to leave that I hid so I would miss my flight back!"

"And do you remember the time when you _did_ get on the flight - but hid at the back so you could fly back?" Chara recalled merrily.

"Your Majesty!" Estrella bristled as soon as she heard the voice. "Your Majesty, I just heard the _terrible_ news!" Ashral barged her way past King Char (much to his shock) and stepped right up to Serenity. "Is it true? Is Princess Charon _really_ missing?" The kitten hissed as she realised that the duchess was once again wearing the horrible Lyanore coat and felt how Charon's arms tensed up as they held her. "How awful, her parents must be _distraught_! Of course, I would tell you as soon as I saw her!"

"Ahem." Serenity cleared her throat, then looked at the Charonian Royal Family over Ashral's head. The duchess turned, and her jaw dropped. Chara, Char and Charon were all glaring at her furiously.

"That is her, father, mother! And look, she is _still_ wearing it!" Charon told her parents.

"So I see." Chara muttered and walked up to the woman and gazed at her with eyes so hard that they could have shattered diamonds.

"I suppose you do not know this, so I shall tell you now." She said, her voice stern. "The wearing of the skin of the sacred creatures of Charon, the Lyanore, is a criminal offence both on the Outer _and_ Inner Moon. I suppose my sister was trying to give you a chance when she told you to burn the coat yourself." Duchess Ashral swallowed hard. "However, I assure you that nothing will happen to you if you hand over the coat - now."

"Of course, of course!" The duchess stammered, taking off the coat and handing it to Chara, who took it, looking sympathetically at the garment.

"You poor creature…" she murmured to it. "Soon your spirit will be whole again." She looked at the duchess coolly. "Thank you, now we shall be able to give it a formal cremation on the Plains of Ayadi, in order for the spirit of the Lyanore that was murdered to make this horrid garment to be finally whole again. Now, leave - I wish to never see you again."

"Yes, Your Majesty…" The duchess bowed quickly over and over as she backed out, her face red. As she got to the door she turned to exit, when Chara called to her:

"Oh, one more thing before you leave…" Ashral turned around to look at her. "Understand this: my daughter would _never_ marry your son; and if you dare to ask again then you shall hear from me personally." Chara turned her back on the duchess, who rushed out, cringing. The princesses all giggled and applauded the queen.

"I am sorry, Serenity," she said. "I really had no right to speak to one of your subjects like that."

"Nonsense, Chara," Serenity replied, smiling. "I would by lying if I said that she had not deserved it."

"Well, let us move onto more interesting things." Chara smiled, and then looked at her daughter. "I would very much like to see the garden you have been working on, Charon." She then looked at her husband, who nodded understandingly.

"I shall meet you there, I must go back to the ship for a moment." He excused himself, and left.

"Then let us go." Serenity declared, leading the way.

x x x x x

The group entered the garden and Chara's eyes lit up.

"Oh! How lovely!" She exclaimed. "And you did all of this by yourself, Charon?" The once-empty flower beds were now covered in small, green shoots and a small tree she had planted looked healthy.

"Yes, I did. It will look even more lovely once all the flowers are open." Charon told her.

"Of course it will." Chara smiled gently at her, then took her hands. "Charon, my love, my father and I knew all along that you would be here. I sensed how sad you were feeling from the first moment you returned to us." King Char entered the garden, carrying a small box. "And so…" she looked at Serenity, who raised her hands.

"You do not need to say anything, Chara. It would be an absolute pleasure."

"So, Charon, how would you like to remain here, for as long as you want?" Charon gasped joyfully and handed Estrella to Princess Mars in order to hug her mother.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked hopefully, and Chara nodded. "Oh, mother, I would love it!" She exclaimed, grabbing Estrella back and beaming at her. "Oh, do you hear that, Estrella? I am staying here!" She danced around with the kitten.

"Charon stay here - yay!" Estrella cheered, as did the other princesses.

"Charon?" Her father stepped up to her, and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Father, oh how I love you and mother!" She put an arm around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"We love you too, and that is why we are allowing you to stay here." He told her fondly. "And it is also why we wish to give you this gift." He handed her the box, which she looked at wonderingly.

"What can it be?" She asked out loud, sitting down on the marble bench to open it. "Oh!" She gasped, and lifted out a small plant pot, planted in which was a pretty pale blue flower.

"Beautiful!" Venus breathed. "What is it?"

"It is a Charonian Ice Blossom, otherwise known as the Flower of Eternal Love. They are very special flowers, only found on Charon. They have the ability to determine whether a couple are destined to be together forever." Mercury said, almost as if she was reading straight out of a text book. "Am I correct, Charon?" Charon nodded.

"Absolutely. It is a wonderful present, thank you." The Outer Moon Princess said happily.

"It should have no problem thriving here," Chara told her. "And once it is planted more should grow soon enough."

"Queen Chara, is it true that the one thing Charonian Ice Blossoms need in order to grow is love?" Mercury asked the queen.

"That is quite correct, Mercury." Chara replied. "And I believe there is enough love here in the Moon Kingdom to grow at least a million Ice Blossoms!"

"I agree." Serenity spoke up, and linked arms with her best friend. "Now, shall we go back to the palace for tea? We have much to catch up on."

"Indeed we have, my sweet Serenity." Chara agreed. Meanwhile Charon was kneeling at the edge of a flower bed, planting the flower carefully.

"Pretty flower!" Estrella declared, then looked at the princess. "Me glad you stay, Charon."

"I am also glad." Charon picked her up and hugged her. "This is such a wonderful day - I shall remember it for the rest of my life…"

x x x x x

…"Estrella? Hey, 'Strella, wake up!" Alexia's voice caused the cat to stir. She opened her green eyes slowly, to discover they were no longer at the temple. She was lying on Alexia's bed, the girl sat next to her. "Hello, sleepy-head," she said gently "You've been fast asleep for hours now!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alexia." She stretched out and looked up at the girl fondly. "I really missed you, you know."

"I missed you too Estrella, loads." Alexia grinned. "But I've already told you that. You looked really happy in your sleep, by the way - did you have a nice dream?"

"Yes, very nice indeed." Estrella sighed. She looked into Alexia's ice-blue eyes and suddenly thought about the dream she had had on the night of Princess Charon's reception ball, the dream of being best friends with the legendary Outer Moon Princess. Looking back at her time with the real Charon in the Moon Kingdom now made her realise that her dream had come true - she _was_ best friends with the Outer Moon Princess, and every day _had_ been a wonderful adventure.

**The End**


End file.
